After the Eclipse
by kodakuramac
Summary: This is set after Eclipse ends. Eclipse spoilers! Bella and Edward get ready for the upcoming wedding and fulfillment of other promises. First Fanfic! I'm writing this for my Edward/Bella fix until the release of Breaking Dawn!
1. Chapter 1 One Down

**I don't own any of these characters. The brilliant Stephenie Meyer does. This is just for fun and because I'm driving myself crazy waiting for Breaking Dawn. Your reviews are highly appreciated!**

Chapter 1 – One Down

BPOV –

As we neared the front door, I could swear my heart was trying to jump out of my chest. Not that I blamed it, I didn't want to be there either. Every illogical cell in my body was screaming at me to turn around, jump on Edwards back and ask him to take me back to the meadow. What the hell was I thinking when I pushed him off me? The one logical part of me must be located in my feet because I couldn't get them to veer. The door seemed to get bigger as we neared until it was the only thing I could see, the only thing ahead of me. Edward must have noticed my silent panic because his arms snaked around my waist and he spun me around to face him.

"We don't have to do this right now," he said, lowering his face enough to force me to look into his eyes.

"It's not going to get any easier Edward." And for the second time ever, his liquid topaz eyes did not melt me into submission. I knew I had to do this just as much as knew this wasn't going to be pleasant. I wondered if I was really the masochist. Honestly. What I put myself through with Jacob, what I was about to put myself through with Charlie and Renee, where is an army of newborns when you need them? "Let's just stick to the plan okay?"

"Deal. I'll keep quiet unless you signal me. I'll signal you if his thoughts turn violent or if his pulse nears a dangerous speed," he failed miserably trying to say that without smiling. "I'm right here, forever Bella."

"That's why I'm doing this," deep breath. And with that I spun around, opened the front door and pulled Edward into Charlie's house behind me.

EPOV –

"Hey dad!" Bella called. I wondered if he was able to hear the slight crack in her voice. Probably too light for his hearing.

"In here Bells," Charlie replied from the living room. _I hope she's alone._

As we passed the halls protection and Bella caught sight of her father on the sofa, her hand tightened against mine. I could feel her pulse like a drum against my skin and was surprised when it yet again increased in tempo. I wondered silently if her fragile heart could handle this.

_Figures _"Hi kiddo… Edward."

"Hello Charlie," I replied in the most sincere tone.

"Are you watching a game dad?" Bella's voice was trembling now.

"Yeah but it's not a big game, what's up?" _Oh God, please don't say we need to talk. _Charlie put the game on mute and shifted his body so that he could face us.

"Edward and I want to talk to you for a minute if that's okay," Bella said as she walked toward him.

_Shit. Okay, think the worst, she's pregnant. I'll kill him. Okay, second worst, she's engaged, I'll kill both of them. _

I needed to concentrate on keeping my face in check. Specific weapons or acts had not been mentioned so we were still safe.

"Dad, this is going to be tough and I don't know how to make it easier so I'm just going to say it…"

There was a long moment of silence. Bella's grip around my hand surprised me. I had no idea Bella had that much strength in her arm. I actually noticed the pressure around my hand.

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit Shit. _"Bella, are you trying to kill me?" Charlie bellowed when the silence had become too much for him.

Bella quickly shot back, "Edward asked me to marry him and I said yes." It came out fast and in one breath.

The mail man just stepped on a spider two yards down.

Wait.

How did I hear that?

I think both of their hearts stopped beating.

_Breathe, in and out, breathe. What the hell is she thinking? I'll kill him and I'll make it painful. He'll need to suffer. It would hurt her though. Breathe, breathe, breathe. She's only 18! Is she insane or just stupid? What do I do? What do I say to her? I have to keep cool. Keep calm. She'll just threaten me again. She'll do what she wants and I don't want to push her away. I almost did that before. Oh God, what do I do?_

I concentrated harder to hear his pulse. Fast but not deadly.

"Please speak dad," Bella pleaded. I tightened my grasp on her hand until she looked up and met my eyes. I gave her the most reassuring look I could. Hopefully communicating to her that none of us were in immediate danger.

_It would have been better if she never came to live with me. Did I do something wrong? Did I not teach her right? Doesn't she remember last fall? For all intents and purposes, she died. My daughter died and now she agreed to marry the boy who killed her. _

Ouch.

_Nothing in my 18 years of being a father could have prepared me for this but I have to speak. I have to say something. Think Charlie. Hating him will push her away. I tried that and she almost moved out. She's mature, she's smart. I think. No, she is. I have to say something._

"Give me a second," Charlie breathed and his eyes focused on something far away.

"Sure dad," Bella's voice was just above a whisper. She looked down, she looked ashamed. I released our hands and put my arm around her shoulder cupping both her hands in my free one.

_I hate him. I hate him. How could he hurt her like that and how could she take him back? Why so soon, why do you they have get married now? Oh my God. Could she, would she tell me? What if she's… oh no. I couldn't handle that. But what other reason? _

Wow, this is tough.

"Before I can form another coherent thought, I need to know one thing," He said quickly.

Bella's head snapped up at his voice. "Okay," She replied hesitantly.

Oh this is going to be awkward.

"Are you…" he let his sentence trail off but his eyes finished it as they moved to her stomach.

Please Bella, don't make him say it out loud.

"NO DAD! GOD! NO! I told you before. I mean… NO, it's not like that. We're not like that," Bella cheeks blushed the most beautiful pink.

I started rubbing her shoulder with my thumb.

_Thank you Jesus. Oh what a relief. She'd tell me truth. She couldn't hide it for long anyway. Bella is too smart to lie. Thank God. Thank God. Okay, I can do this. _

"Please say something else dad."

"What do you want me to say Bella?" He shot back. He was looking at her now. The disappointment oozed from his eyes and his words.

"I don't know," she replied looking down again.

_Oh crap, I hurt her. I didn't even say anything and I hurt her. Man, Hollywood doesn't do this moment justice. Okay, back to the present, back to reality. Bella is strong willed but she doesn't seem to be able to see straight when it comes to him. _

Did he notice I noticed his seething glance?

_But she's understanding for the most part and she's very mature for her age. So I'll tell her what I think and then I'll just have to keep my mouth shut. I love my daughter. I could kill him. Stop. I love my daughter and she loves him. Does he love her? Will he love her? Will he take care of her? Will he provide for her? Will he make her happy? I need to talk to him. _

"Bella, can I speak with Edward alone please?" He didn't stop looking at me as he said this.

Bella tensed and slowly lifted her eyes to mine. I nodded and slightly curled the sides of my lips up in an encouraging smile. She looked back and forth between my face and Charlie's a couple more times before hesitantly walking toward the stairs. I turned back to Charlie and our eyes held while Bella's footsteps softened then disappeared up the stairs.

"Edward, I'm going to try to do this as calmly as I can."

"I understand sir."

_Ha, you understand nothing. Just you wait until you have a daughter. Wo wait. Stop. _"I just need you to know that I'm not thrilled about this as you've probably guessed. What you did to her last fall…" His words trailed and my gut wrenched as he pictured and I also saw Bella, too thin, sickly, lifeless, dead.

Before he could notice me cringe I spoke, "Charlie, I know I hurt her. I know by hurting her, I hurt you and there are not words that would communicate my regret. Let me explain a little bit of my reasoning last fall. I saw how intense our relationship had become. I saw opportunity of my family moving to L.A. as a chance for Bella to see beyond me. To focus again on herself and her own goals. I know we are young sir so I thought that leaving her was the right thing for both of us. I was wrong. Dead wrong. I can't live without her, I know that now," I stopped. My throat was closing with emotion. I finally managed to choke out "I will never hurt her again sir. You have my word. I love your daughter more then I can say."

_I wasn't expecting that. He sounds sincere. Okay, answer this… _"What are your plans for your future? I mean, school, a family, a house?" _If he knows what's good for him…_

"Bella and I have discussed several university opportunities including University of Alaska and even Dartmouth. We haven't decided on a school yet but our education is important to both of us. I have money saved sir so Bella can fully concentrate on school and what makes her happy. A family is not in our immediate future and housing would depend on where we decided to enroll but I will provide for Bella."

_Thank God about the family part. Dartmouth? Wow, that would be cool. He still sounds sincere. I still don't like him. _"If you ever hurt her again…" This was said slowly, deliberately, fiercely.

He didn't need to finish that sentence. "Never sir. I love her with every fiber of my being and I will spend the rest of my life making her happy." I hope I didn't lay that on too thick. It's the truth but it needed to be believable and not movie of the week.

_Still sincere. He's one lucky son of a bi _"Okay Edward," he signed and started to stand up. "I don't agree with this and I can't be thrilled about it but I won't fight her on it either. I won't drive her away while I still have her. If you know what's good for you, you'll take care of her and you'll know I'll be making sure you do." _And if she's not happy, for even a second, I'll enjoy the first time firing my weapon. _He was only a few feet away from me now. Eyes dark and intent.

I held out my hand to him. "Thank you sir."

He took my hand firmly. _Oh thank you doesn't even begin to cover it buddy. _

We stared at each other for another moment before Charlie called "Bella?" loudly and turned to face the stairs.

I watched as she cautiously took each step down. Her eyes were wild trying to read the expressions on our faces.

"Hi," she said timidly.

Charlie walked toward her slowly and quietly. He reached out to give her a hug at the foot of the stairs. Surprise flitted across her face. "Are you sure Bells? Are you sure this is what you want to do?" Charlie whispered in her ear. I wasn't supposed to hear that and turned my face away from them to allow some sort of false privacy.

"Yes dad. I love him."

He pulled back then and held her shoulders arms length away. "Well then, congratulations kid."

Bella's face was dumbfounded. Slowly, tears brimmed beneath the surface and her shock turned into a smile.

_This is why I'm keeping quiet. To see her smile, to see Bella happy, I'll keep my mouth shut and I won't run him over with my cruiser repeatedly._

"Thank you dad!" And they hugged again, Bella's tears spilling over.

"So uh, is there uh… a ring?" _Ordinarily, didn't women like to show off their rings? Isn't that what comes next?_

"Oh, yes," Bella held out her left hand, red painting her cheeks. I suppressed a grin. Bella was anything but ordinary.

Charlie whistled. "That's pretty Bells." _Why does she look embarrassed? I'll let it go. Is it over? That could have been worse. I'm not exactly sure how. Oh God, maybe that means it's over. Did I survive? Does that mean I survived? Did we both survive? _"Wait, have you told your mother yet?" Charlie asked eyeing Bella.

"No, that's next," Bella said as her shoulders dropped. Short lived relief.

_Ha, well at least __I__ survived. _

"If it's okay with you then, I'd like to get back to my game and forget what just happened," Charlie said, already walking back to the sofa. I closed the distance between me and Bella and lightly gripped her shoulders.

"Sure dad. Thank you again, for being so… understanding," Her bottom lip quivered.

"Sure, just let me know where to stand. I'm not sure I'll be much more help than that. For the wedding I mean. I mean..." he was rambling now "I have some money saved, not much but some. I don't mind helping at all. That's not what I was saying before."

"No dad," Bella cut him off, "we've got everything taken care of."

_I didn't think she'd fancy my creek catches for catering. _"Well, just let me know. And call your mother Bella."

"I'm on it dad," She replied, a little irritated. I could guess she didn't like the reminder. "I'm actually going to call her from Edwards house so I'll be home later, okay?"

This caught both of us off guard.

"O..h.. okay, not too late," Charlie insisted.

Bella immediately turned on her heels and raced out the front door calling "Bye dad," over her shoulder.

Going back to my house wasn't part of the original plan and I was curious about the change. I had had the impression Bella would avoid Alice for the next 3 months if she could. Bella could probably read the curiosity in my face as I started the engine and accelerated down her street so she answered my unspoken thoughts.

"I need Jasper there."

I took her hand in mine and brought it up to my lips. The feeling of her warm skin beneath my dead skin brought it to life. Brought me to life. "How are you?" I asked trying to keep my voice soft. I didn't want to puncture any peace she had found.

"Ask me that again later," her eyes met mine then, "one down, one to go."

**Please read and review. Was it hard to keep up with Charlie's thoughts, Edwards thoughts, and their lingo? Something might be clear to me but not to my reader. Please let me know. Thanks so much everyone for your time! Your reviews help me keep going!**


	2. Chapter 2 One to Go

**Again, I don't own any of these characters or the story line. Of that that belongs to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer. I'm just trying to keep myself busy while waiting anxiously for Breaking Dawn.**

Chapter 2 – One To Go

BPOV

Edward held my hand tightly the entire ride back to his house. He occasionally brought our tangled hands up to his lips kissing my skin softly. Once or twice though he sent my heart into a frenzy when I felt his cool tongue also against my skin. After drilling Edward for the details about Charlie's thoughts the past hour, we rode the rest of the way to his home in comfortable silence. I started to smile to myself slightly as I realized one hurdle was jumped. Jumped without me tripping and breaking my nose even. I can do this I thought to myself. Telling Charlie didn't go nearly as bad as I thought it would, as bad as it could have, and that fact was responsible for my new found confidence.

It wasn't a long drive at Edwards speed but it was long enough that before I could spot the beautiful white estate, my confidence was quickly wavering.

Edward was at my door as soon as the engine cut. He took in my expression and cupped my face in both of his hands. He brought my face up and our eyes met.

"I'm going to say this again. We don't have to do this now love. Maybe we should enjoy the fact that it went so smoothly with your father for a while."

"Edward" I breathed "I won't be able to relax until I tell Renee, and wade through her reaction. But please tell me Jasper is here."

"He's here. Let's get this over with then."

But Edward didn't move toward the house. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me next to his body. I was still looking up and our lips met. His fingers, at my spine pulled me even tighter to him. I could feel the blood rush my body and my head started spinning. Edward backed up only to put his forehead against mine. "I love you," he whispered and then began pulling me, disoriented and dizzy toward the house.

"Jasper?" Edward called, no louder than if Jasper had been in front of him. Jasper appeared at the top of the stairs within the instant. His face was at first slightly perplexed but as soon as he tasted the electricity between Edward and I, he rolled his eyes.

I started when Jasper was in front of us. "I was wondering if you wouldn't mind sitting with me while I break the news to my mom." I smiled shyly at the end. I know I must have sounded ridiculous.

"Of course. Where were you planning on making the call?"

I looked up at Edward. "How about up in my room, where you'll be comfortable," He suggested.

"That works for me," I said.

As we started up the stairs, my stomach began to fall. The higher I climbed, the lower it sank. I didn't want to disappoint Renee. I didn't want her to worry that I was making the same mistake she did. I didn't want to cause her pain, grief or worry lines. What I did want, however, outweighed the fear of these very real possibilities and that's what I had to keep focusing on. I wanted to be with Edward so I'd do what I had to make sure I could.

We were in Edwards room now and both he and Jasper patiently watched me pace the room, phone in hand, countless times. How intimidating 10 little buttons can be. I silently talked myself in and out of the idea of sending her an email.

_Dear mom, _

_I'm engaged._

_Bella_

I'd need to close my e-mail account immediately, take Charlie's phone off the hook, and possibly take permanent residence in India if I did that. Not worth it I decided. I stared at the phone while I paced, nibbling off what remains of fingernails I may have previously grown. I realized after some time that I had nibbled on one finger tip so long it started to prune my skin. That's enough I thought. I stopped pacing and sat in-between Edward and Japser on the black leather couch. Immediately, Edwards fingers went to my hair and he lightly and comfortingly played with the damp strands. My fingers were shaking as I pressed the innocent numbers. I gave a suggestive glance to Jasper after which I felt a wave a calm hit me. Thank God for that little gift.

"Hello?" Renee answered on the third ring.

Damn it, I thought to myself. I was really hoping for the machine after ring two. "Hi mom!"

"Bella? Hi baby! I didn't recognize the number you called from. Where are you? Are you okay?" her voice only started sounding panicked with the last question.

"Calm down mom, I'm great! I'm calling from Edwards. How are you doing?"

"Great Bella! It's warm here, as always but I'm braving some ocean sports!"

I rolled my eyes. Hopefully she wouldn't be out in the middle of the ocean when she remembered the sleepless nights she spent in my room after watching the Jaws series. "Wow, that's great, and how's Phil?"

"He's good, we're good. Miss you though."

"I miss you too mom." Well that chit chat didn't last as long as I would have liked it to. It's still the same century. "Um mom, I called because I wanted to tell you something." I could tell my voice was getting shaky. I looked at Jasper again. He smiled back and again, I felt calm.

"Sure Bella."

"Okay, please just try to stay calm and listen to what I'm saying." Deep breath. "Edward asked me to marry him and I've said yes." I decided not to give her the opening of time I allotted Charlie and immediately continued. "I have a pretty good idea of what you're thinking and no, I haven't forgotten everything you've ever taught me when it comes to marriage. We also aren't hurrying into anything or making rash decisions. We've thought long and hard about this. We're still planning on school and have discussed the possibility of several universities. We love each other mom and we just want to make it official." I finally took in a breath not realizing until just then how much I needed the oxygen.

The silence lingered for less then a minute but I heard her intake of breath before she spoke. "This is quite a surprise Bella. I mean… I…" she cut off and it was silent a moment before she coninued. "You're so young Be…" she cut off again. "I'm not sure you or Edward can fully understand this decision." She spoke slow, deliberate. A full sentence made it out though. Definitely not the one I wanted to hear but at least she was able to form and speak complete thoughts. That was encouraging.

"Mom, I know I'm young, but I also know I'll never find anyone like Edward."

"How can you know that at your age Bella? Really, you just graduated High School!" Regardless of Renee's hysteria leaking through her words, I was still calm. Edward kept playing with my hair.

"I don't know mom, I just… know." Not having the freedom to be fully honest was taking its toll. It seemed it might be simpler to just explain the effect Edward had on my life. "Please, you don't know how hard this call was for me to make but we wanted you to know and we want your support. I'm not saying I'm expecting this to be easy for you but at least now you know, we can talk, and we can move on, right? I love you mom, please." I was pleading now.

Renee was silent on the other end and it seemed an eternity before she finally spoke. "Thank you for letting me, um, us know Bella. I can't imagine this was easy for you. This is not what I wanted for you though Bella. Not at all. Can we…" she hesitated "can we talk tomorrow? I think… I just need to think right now."

I felt like I was just hit in the gut. "Sure mom." I chocked out. I didn't want my pain to leak through my words. I didn't want her to know how much this hurt. "I love you."

"I love you too Bella. Tell Edward "hi" for me okay?"

That surprised me. "Of course. I'll call you tomorrow. Bye mom."

The line went dead. The phone remained on my ear for another long moment. I had expected this wouldn't go well. I had to give her the time she needed. She'd come around. She'd have to come around. She'd come around wouldn't she?

Edward interrupted my downward spiral into craziness with a quiet but soothing "Are you okay?"

I looked around then and realized Jasper had left the room.

"He wanted to give us some privacy. He'll keep sending calm our way though." he answered my thoughts.

I curled up next to Edward and kicked my feet on the couch behind me. His arms wrapped around me and he didn't push for a response.

We sat in silence for an immeasurable moment. Despite the gut ache, I did remain calm. I'd give her time and talk to her tomorrow. The worse of it had to be over.

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3 Red or Red

**I don't own any of these characters! They all belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer. This is totally for fun. Please read and review. This is a pretty short chapter, I had an inkling! J**

Chapter 3 - Red or Red

"How can you not see the difference Bella?" Alice held up the two paper swatches again with deliberate emphasis about an inch from my nose. "This one is Venetian Red," her right hand shook slightly, "and this one is Fire Engine Red," she finished while shaking her left hand. She stared at me intently waiting for my response.

Alice had cornered Edward and I shortly after the phone call with Renee ended. She approached me with the most grave of faces saying there were "life threatening and crucial W-day decision requirements to attend to". I had to stifle a giggle at the way she said it. The seriousness was like she was planning the strategic invasion of Iraq. Alice dragged both Edward and I downstairs where she sat us on the sofa in the front room.

"First of all Alice," I hissed back, "I allowed you wedding planning duties less then 12 hours ago. Second, where did you get color swatches in such a short time? And third, for heavens sake, they are both red! I can't see the slightest bit of difference! With that in mind, does it really matter which one I choose?"

Her mouth fell open with an audible pop. "Bella, do you want me to list the amount of items that need to match this exact color? This is crucial to the entire feeling of the wedding, the entire feeling of the day!" She didn't let me speak before she continued. "If the table accents are Venetian Red but the napkins are Fire Engine Red, the entire day is going to be a disaster! Now just pick the one you like the most!" By the end of her rant, her pitch had raised 3 octaves.

Jesus, Mary and Joseph! I kept that thought myself. "Fine Alice, Fire Engine Red it is!"

Immediately, her nose wrinkled and she looked down at the swatch disgusted. "Really?" she whined.

"URGHHHHHHH!" I tossed my hands up in the air releasing Edwards in the process, threw my self off the couch and started toward the front door.

Edward caught my hand before I made it down the front steps. He twirled me around easily. "Vegas. You warned her to keep it reigned in. She'll live with the disappointment."

I concentrated on breathing deeply to calm myself down. "No. It's fine. I just needed some air." I grumbled.

We stood in silence for another few minutes. Edward was breathing in my hair that was whipping lightly with the soft breeze. I felt him kiss my head occasionally. His arms were tightly wound around my waist and his thumb was rubbing circles in the small of my back. It wasn't until my entire body twitched that I realized I had fallen asleep. I felt Edward chuckle around me. Slightly embarrassed, I looked up into Edwards's eyes. "Edward, I think I could use some sleep."

He smiled his angelic smile and asked "here or at Charlie's?"  
I deliberated for a minute. What a relief it would be when my home was also Edwards's home. "Distance from Alice would be safer for all of us right now but will you stay with me?" I pleaded.

"Of course," he replied. And with that, he scooped me up into his arms and started carrying me toward his car.

**Thanks for reading! Please review if you've gotten this far! I appreciate your comments. **


	4. Chapter 4 Release

**I don't own any of the characters. The brilliant Stephenie Meyer does! **

Chapter 4 – Release

EPOV -

I looked down into the peaceful face of My Bella and it never ceased to amaze me the immediate comfort I felt. I could spend the rest of eternity studying her features.

At that moment, Bella's eyebrows furrowed. Of all the hours and hours I had spent watching her sleep, I had grown to know that look. I braced myself for impact.

"Jacob," she whispered lightly before turning over, turning her back to me.

If my heart were still beating, it would stop every time his disgusting name crossed her beautiful lips. I immediately started analyzing the specific speed, tone inflection, and pitch in which she said his name hoping to gain some sort of perspective of what she was dreaming about. Was she dreaming about the last time she saw him? Or about the times they spent together when I was being an idiot? Or… please, please no, was she thinking about the kiss? The most recent kiss that I could see more clearly then the reality in front of me.

It wasn't until Bella started fidgeting again that I realized I was growling. _Nice Edward_, I thought to myself, _the last thing she needs right now is a frightening sound while she sleeps.. _I tightened my grip around her waist.

"Love you Jake." she whispered before fidgeting a little more.

I felt as if my world had just come crashing down on me. How long could these dreams last? How long must that flea infested dog invade the most private areas of her mind? I was instantly furious. How pleasant it would be to feel his bones snap and shatter underneath my muscle. How much joy I would take in stopping his heart.

I started to shake my head slightly back and forth to dispel the delightful thoughts before I could get too carried away.

BPOV –

The image that lingered on the tip of my dream was the broken and bandaged body of Jacob. That image sprang my eye lids open. I was eternally grateful that the next thing I saw was Edwards soothing eyes. Soothing but somehow stressed.

"Hi" I whispered.

"Hello" he replied back and brushed his lips lightly to mine.

The first thing that popped into my head was the horrifying possibility that the scent of last nights dinner would make an appearance in morning breath. This took me away from the concerning look I noticed in Edwards eyes after I woke.

"One minute?" I begged.

He responded with a simple smile and loosened his iron grip around my waist.

After ridding myself of morning breath, I decided to grab some pop tarts for breakfast. I was surprised to find Charlie at the kitchen table glowering at the morning paper. "Morning dad." I said.

"Hi Bells. Hey, your mother called a little earlier and she was hoping you'd call her back as soon as you woke up."

My stomach fell to my feet. "Oh, sure. Ummm…. How did she sound?"

"You mean, did she sound completely hysterical?" he chuckled.

"I guess…" I replied timidly.

"No, not completely. Good luck! I'm headed out so I'll see you later." Charlie made his way out the front door.

"Sure dad." I stood in the kitchen trying to find my will power. No use putting off the inevitable I reasoned. I grabbed the phone and headed upstairs. I wanted to get this over with and I wanted Edward with me. I sat on the bed next to him and redialed the unoffensive buttons. Immediately he was soothing me just by touching me. The expression of butterflies in the belly didn't do the moment justice. These were bats.

"Mom?"

"Bella! Oh I'm so glad you called," She quickly gushed and continued without pause. "Listen, I wanted first to apologize for yesterday. It was a surprise but the more I thought about it, it shouldn't have been. I saw you two when you visited earlier this year and I didn't want to admit that somewhere deep down, I knew this was coming."

My mouth fell open and my hand that was previously at my mouth in a nervous chewing frenzy fell to my lap.

"I want nothing, I repeat nothing more than for you to be happy and if Edward is the person who fulfills that, then you have my support. You already know my concerns about marrying young so I won't repeat them now. You are a very mature and bright woman Bella, I've always known that. So I'm going to trust you that you've thought it through and are making the right decision. Please forgive my behavior yesterday and tell me that I can still be involved for the big day."

I couldn't speak. I couldn't see thanks to the blur caused by the rapidly increasing amount of tears in my eyes.

"Bella?"

Edward shook my shoulder. "Oh, sorry mom. I uh… didn't expect that." I paused only to take a breath. "THANK YOU SO MUCH MOM!" I practically screamed, "And of course you're involved. We wouldn't have it any other way."

The conversation became completely lack of a discernible language due to the combination of our sobs and declarations of love and congratulations. The release I felt was tangible. Both the war with the ravenous newborns and the fear of homicidal parents gone, I felt as if I was too light to keep my feet on the ground.

We eventually decided that Renee would come to Forks for the wedding and help where Alice allowed in the planning.

After the line went dead I felt a perma-grin etching itself on my face.

**Thanks for reading! Please review if you have time.**


	5. Chapter 5 Epiphany

**I don't own Twilight, or any of its characters. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Chapter 5 – Epiphany

EPOV -

These were new human feelings I hadn't yet tasted. The dread of rejection, the fear of betrayal, and the anxiety of pressure. I had said once before that Bella was resurrecting the human in me but maybe these were feelings I could have survived without. I walked back and forth in my room impatiently. I left Bella at Charlie's on the presumption that I would give her the privacy she deserved to prepare for the day, but I had to get away, I had to think. I just survived the second night ever holding Bella in my arms in which she hadn't spoken my name while she slept. To make matters worse, she said the mongrels name more than once. The real kicker was that Bella spoke his name with a smile on her beautiful lips. A smile I thought was reserved only for me. If I could feel nausea, it would have crippled me.

We were days away from the wedding and I was wondering if she had changed her mind. Would she regret marrying me someday in the future and wish she would have chosen him? Would she look at me one day and wish she were looking into his russet face? These unanswered questions were enough to drive me into madness.

I decided I had to talk to her. I had to find someway to really know without the slightest doubt that Bella wanted me. Know that she was making the right decision. The amount of pain I would feel if Bella changed her mind was sure to end me. The idea of it was about to leave me curled up in the fetal position on my floor now.

Alice neared my room. _What changed?_

"Come in Alice," I said through my teeth. I didn't really want to discuss this with anyone.

Alice opened the door and entered my room. "What just happened Edward? About 15 seconds ago something changed."

"What exactly changed?"

_It disappeared._

I couldn't move, I couldn't breath, I couldn't think.

"Edward!" She was shouting at me now, "What changed?"

"I-I don't know."

She put her arms on my shoulders shaking me slightly demanding my attention. "Focus Edward, what were you thinking about a ½ a minute ago?"

"How do you know it was me?"

"I don't but you were closer. Would you like to waste more time?" she spat.

I quickly confessed to Alice what I experienced the night before and that I had a feeling Bella was going to change her mind. "After last night, I need to talk to her, to somehow find a way to be sure of her feelings."

_That's it Edward. It has to be. _

"How do you figure?" I growled.

_You don't trust her. _"You deciding to talk to her about this must have started it. _Don't you get it Edward? _If you talk to her again, ask her to reconsider choosing you, you are actually questioning the magnitude of her feelings for you. In essence, you doubt every declaration of love and commitment she has made to you including the decision she made to become one of us for you. _How many times and in how many different ways does she have to tell you before you truly believe YOU are what she wants? _You need to trust her Edward. Trust that she's thought through her options and considered her alternatives before saying yes to you."

"I do trust her."

_Do you?_ She thought as she raised one of her eyebrows. "Edward think about it. If she repeatedly questioned every decision you made, would you feel trusted? If you trusted her, really trusted her, then you wouldn't continue with these ridiculous insecurities."

"I left her Alice! I roared, "I broke her. Every image of her from that time, she looked dead. In reality, I killed her. And yet she took me back so quickly after. I hurt her more deeply then I could have imagined. But I saw it in that mutt's mind! How can she forgive me for that? How do I deserve her after that? How can I deserve her when I've agreed to kill her again, only this time, I'm going to finish the job and really stop her heart?" I yelled back.

She took a couple steps back, mouth open, eyes wide. _That's what this is really about. _"You think you don't deserve her?"

"How could I?" I gasped, throwing my hands up in the air.

Before I could decipher her thoughts, sweet Alice's face twisted into a mask pure fury. Her right hand cupped my throat, her left pushed against my chest until my back was hard against the wall of my room. Her hands still in place around my throat and my chest, lifted me 2 inches off the ground. She glared at me irately. _This stops NOW! _"Edward, you are going to ruin the best thing that ever happened to you. Again! _You are NOT a monster._ If you continue down this path, you'll push her away! _I just saw it._ Is that what you want? ANSWER ME!!" Every sound in the world was muted by Alice's screaming voice and thoughts.

"Of course not." I coughed.

Just then, Jasper and Emmett, quickly followed by Carlisle, Rosalie and Esme burst through my door to investigate the commotion. Four jaws dropped in sync with widened eyes. Emmett though, took in the sight and exploded into a boom of laughter. This didn't break Alice's concentration and her grip around my throat tightened. Her eyes never left my face.

"It's time for you to start listening to those that love you Edward."Alice said each word slow and deliberate.

I closed my eyes and concentrated; thinking of every individual time Bella said she loved me. I remembered the morning she chose me and the words she spoke to me. I thought of her heart beat every time I touched her. How it raced in response pushing beautiful pools of red to her cheeks. I considered the possibility that I wasn't the soulless monster I convinced myself I was for over nine decades. I focused on knowing that Bella loves me. Cold and hard and stone, she still loves me. Murderer of murderers, Bella loves me. Selfish for wanting to keep her, Bella loves me.

Alice released her grip that held me suspended against the wall and I fell to floor. _Welcome back._ She thought smugly.

I looked up and met her gaze. I could see the wedding in Alice's mind and I could see Bella, my wife, transforming for me.

"I… Alice I… thank you Alice." I finally said.

She responded only with a smile before turning on her heal and dancing out the room.

BPOV -

"Are you nervous?" I teased, tracing the contours of Edward's perfect face with my finger tips.

I felt him chuckle softly around me. "A little. You?"

"Not really. I'm ready for it to be over. I've had about as much of the black haired Tinkerbell on crack that I can stand." We laughed together where we lay, Edward holding me in his arms on the spongy grass of our meadow.

After Edward returned to Charlie's to pick me up, we had spent most of the morning and the entire afternoon listening to Alice prattle off finalized wedding day plans. After the first ½ hour, I gave up trying to understand her and instead watched Emmett mock her. We made a break for it when the opportunity presented itself. I felt a twinge of guilt when I thought of her returning to the front room after leaving briefly to get a shlew of CD's we were supposed to review, and finding it vacant.

"Do you think Alice will be very mad?" I asked, trying to hide the smile in my voice.

"She'll get over it. Honestly, it shouldn't surprise her that we're going to take advantage of these last couple hours together."

Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle were leaving for the traditional Cullen bachelor camping trip. Translated - Edward wanted to spend the night hunting so that he would be as focused as possible tomorrow. Alice, Rosalie and Esme planned a bachelorette pampering party at the Cullen home for both myself and Renee. It was guaranteed to be an evening of torture.

"Edward?" I didn't know how to ask what I was trying to ask. At least I got his name out.

"Yes?"

My stomach muscles tightened and instinctively, my left hand went to my mouth. I started chewing my nails. Edward's cold hand took mine from the dangers of my teeth and he lifted it to his lips.

"Bella, the quickest way to bring down the wrath of Alice is to reverse any of her efforts toward tomorrow."

I forgot she had already given me a manicure. "Okay, maybe I'm crazy, but when you came back this morning, something about you was different. I was just wondering, what happened?"

Edward tensed and I lifted my head from where it rested on his shoulder to look at his face. He was smiling hugely, more hugely then I'd seen him smile in weeks. His eyes were almost glowing against the gray background and his white teeth shined.

"What is it?" I asked surprised.

So quickly, he put his hands at my hips pulling me on top of him. Then, he gently rolled us both so that he was a top me. I only had a sliver of a moment to look at him before he crushed himself to me, lips and body.

Holy crow, what did I say?

Edward kissed me more fervently in that moment then any other I could remember throughout our entire relationship. I felt his icy tongue trace the shape of my bottom lip I immediately opened my mouth to allow entrance. I could have sworn my heart exploded, when I felt the cool tip of his perfect tongue caress the roof of my mouth. Edwards scent filled my mouth, my head, my entire body and my thoughts willed him to keep going. Edwards lips curved into a smile before releasing mine and he rolled off me, onto his back to face the darkening sky. We both sat in silence a moment to allow our breathing to even. How comforting it was to know that I excited him, the way he excited me.

"Edward," I breathed, "If you're trying to distract me, you're going to have to try harder than that."

His hand entangled mine and he pushed himself on his side. I moved my head so that I could look into his eyes.

"I had an epiphany," He paused for a moment,"Or I guess the epiphany was strangled out of me but it was an epiphany all the same." He finished. His perfect smile made an appearance then.

"And you're going to leave it at that, aren't you?" I assumed.

He responded by stretching his neck and reaching toward me for another kiss.

"I better get you back to your truck so you can pick up your mother."

I groaned but offered my hand so that he could help me up from the ground. He didn't release it once I was standing but pulled me closer for another mind boggling kiss before tossing me gently across his back. He chucked and started to sprint through the dampening trees.

**Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think! **


	6. Chapter 6 Dum Dum Dum Dum

**_These next couple of chapters are from a previously posted story. I've made some adjustments to make it fit appropriately to this story. Please R&R! Thank you! I don't own these characters. The amazing and talented Stephenie Meyer does! This is just for fun!_**

**Chapter 6 – Dum Dum Dum Dum**

BPOV -

All the gut wrenching fear and feelings of impending doom were not enough to hold off my personal dooms day; my wedding day. Alice was completely uncontrollable. Today was the day; regardless of my severe opposition to this drastic over the top charade. The wedding was planned to take place in the lawn near the river next to the Cullen home at Twilight. The ceremony was going to be small and in a place I recognized which comforted me a little. I had to keep reminding myself the reason behind this overly dramatic event was Edward. Too bad the bugs flying in my stomach wouldn't calm themselves at the thought of him.

The whole reason behind the entire façade was the fulfillment of Edwards promise before I became, I smiled slightly at the thought, immortal and Edwards mate. I didn't know which promise was making me more nervous at the moment. I had wanted, no, craved and hungered for Edward in the human way for longer then I could remember. I also couldn't form words around the excitement I felt about the final decision of spending eternity with Edward.

I breathed in and out deeply and Alice noticed the staggered release of my breath. She took a step back from brushing pale pink blush on my cheeks and looked at me with her beautiful, butterscotch eyes. I had been sitting in comfortable silence for the past 2 hours while Alice got me ready in her mammoth of a bathroom. I was silent but all the duct tape in the world wouldn't silence her. I could see the concern through the liquid onyx and decided to deflect the questions by talking first.

"It's nothing Alice, I'm just nervous. Aren't all brides supposed to be nervous before the long walk?" I grimaced at the sound of my own voice saying "bride", especially when speaking about myself.

"It's more than that, I can tell." She replied leaving a moment of silence before continuing, "I just wanted to say thank you for letting me do this Bella. I really do appreciate it even though I can sense your misery at the attention. It means more to me than you'll ever know to be part of the planning for the event to seal my brother happiness"

Before I could respond to her she began again.

"This is going to be a beautiful day for you and even if you don't realize it now, it's going to be a day you'll remember and smile." Her smile at the end was addicting.

I smiled back, and said "Thank you Alice. I believe your right." Silence again. My thoughts wandered back to the near future and my uncontrolled nervousness. I couldn't help but wonder what Edward was thinking at the moment. Was he drowning in nervousness like me? Or was he preoccupied regretting promising to turn me at the return of my hand?

As if I had temporarily stepped out of my body and then returned, I realized I was standing in front of a body length mirror reviewing the outcome of several hours of Alice's pampering. My breath caught in my chest when I realized the woman in white, was me. My hair was curled in large cascading tendrils, ½ pulled up in a messy bun at the height of my ears. I was wearing a white gold tiara at the top of my head that was glittering from the inside lights. The dress, obviously not picked by me, was breathtaking, glowing white. The top cut off about mid chest, exposing my collar bone with a ruffled edge wrapping fully round my chest and back. A tight corset secured my waist and then exploded into waves of shimmering white fabric, pushing away from my legs and bouncing gracefully to the floor. The back was tied, criss crossing from just below my shoulder blades, down, tightening at the small of my back.

My concentration trying to recognize what I saw was interrupted by a gentle knock on the door and a sweet "Bella?". It was Renee. My mom flew to Forks from Florida for the wedding. Phil wasn't able to make it do to work conflicts and I'd never admit out loud how glad I was to have my mom to myself. Well, almost to myself. We spent the entire night before being tugged and pulled through hundreds of different beautifying rituals by the three most OCD vampires in existence. With a quick understanding glace form Alice, she danced out the room to leave me alone with my mom.

"You look beautiful." she said as she crossed to room to me. That simple statement released untold amounts of tears from both her and I. I hurried to wipe away the wetness hoping not to smear and destroy the hours of effort by Alice and Rosalie.

We sat in silence for a long moment. I was surprised that I could still hear the bustle of people downstairs over the pounding of my heart. I turned to face her. I tried to take in as much of her face, her essence, her-self as I could. The movement of her skin covering her cheekbones and it's slope toward her jaw. The color of her eyes and the sincerity of her expression. The smell of her sweet skin and her figure in her gown. I didn't know how long that memory would remain with me. From what I've been told, human memories fade after the transition and I wasn't positive that I'd ever be strong enough to face her again. I couldn't let that overwhelm my thoughts now so I forced myself back into the present. As my moms hand touched the skin of my cheek, I embraced it by placing my hand on hers and meeting her stare.

The moment passed too soon and before I could gather myself, Alice returned and spoke the dreadful words, "It's time." Alice had changed into a beautiful Venetian Red (of course) satin, body shaping and floor length gown. Immediately, my gut sank into my ridiculously frightening and fancy shoes and my eyes filled with fear. Alice tried to talk me out of inevitable panic and I faked calm as best I could. This was my choice and today was a glint, a hic-up to what my future held.

My mom left when Jasper politely offered to show her to her seat next to Carlisle and Esme on the first out of two rows of folding chairs. The chairs were set up near the flower covered arch on the lawn. I had to hand it to Alice, she knew how to transform ordinary into elegant.

Alice knew better than to let me walk down the grand staircase of the Cullen's mansion by myself. Her cold hand held mine as I slowly took step, by step down. I couldn't help but consider how perfect it would be if I tripped and tumbled down the stairs, breaking a couple bones in the process. Alice would kill me if after all her efforts the ceremony ended up moving to the emergency room at the hospital. In fact, my train of thought continued, what kind of event can this be without one of my limbs in some sort of cast? By the astounding grace of God, I made it to the bottom step without incident.

Charlie came toward me in his sharp black tux with a look of panic in his eyes.

"Are you okay dad?" I asked as he neared.

"Um…" he leaned in to whisper in my ear, "Bells, I can't remember when to start walking."

From across the house, Alice heard him and sprinted toward us. She came from behind and I could have sworn Charlie's heart jumped out of his chest when she softly said "It's okay Charlie, I'll signal you."

"OH!" was his only reply but his hand cupped his heart in protection.

I chuckled.

The ceremony was beautiful, nothing I imagined for _my _own wedding. The candle lit walk down the isle at Twilight was surreal. Edwards lullaby played throughout the ceremony. The isle was created by white lace, gracefully draped chair to chair. My right arm draped around Charlie's and I barely noticed his stiffness in the presence of Edward. And then, there was Edward waiting for me in a tuxedo. I walked closer to him, our eyes not releasing and my breath caught in my chest. My God, what a beautiful creature I thought as I neared.

EPOV -

As she walked toward me, I forced myself to block everyone's thoughts that surrounded me. Instead, I focused only on her as she came closer to me. My mind raced. I'd never seen anything so beautiful, so glorious, so promising. She is my everything, my future, my life, whatever life our kind could claim. She would be my salvation, my focus for the rest of eternity. I wanted her so badly. I was anxious, eager even to touch her, to slowly move my hand on the warm skin hugging the bones of her body. I couldn't wait to feel her next to my cold, stone finger tips, and lips. It had taken everything in my core not take what she previously offered. I wanted her, all of her, all the time. The vision of her now inflated my still heart in a way I would have thought impossible. I would destroy anything or anyone who ever hurt, or even allowed the thought of hurting her in anyway in any form cross their thoughts for even an instant. She is and will always be my life.

BPOV -

The serenade ended and Edward reached for my hand. His cold tough sent electric shocks through my entire body. As promised, Emmett agreed to lead the ceremony.

"We have come together today in this beautiful intimate setting, so that Edward and Bella can be joined in marriage." Emmett started. I could tell he was trying to get through this without laughing. "Edward and Bella are aware that marriage is not to be entered into lightly but with careful consideration, with mutual respect, and with a sense of reverence, love and commitment. They know marriage will offer great challenges, but will also provide them with tremendous love, support, joy, passion, adventure, and strength to face the complexities and drama of life." Emmett's voice boomed over the reception with solidity. "Edward and Bella's love is of an essence that cannot be explained or captured, but can only be felt. These two individuals were created for one another and they truly represent one of the most profound illustrations of commitment, passion and devotion of our time."

The entire time while Emmett spoke, Edwards, cool thumb was keeping time with my heart beat on the back of my hand. My eyes never broke contact with his scorching gold.

Emmett squared his shoulder shifting slightly to face me. "Bella, do you take Edward to be your lawful wedded husband to have and to hold, to love, honor and respect, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." I whispered in response.

Emmett lips curled up slightly before shifting to Edward. "Edward, do you take Bella, to be your lawful wedded wife to have and to hold, to love, honor and respect as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." He said, slightly tightening his hold on my hands.

Emmett's smile grew more pronounced before he spoke. "Since Bella and Edward have made these commitments to one another and joined themselves in the bonds of matrimony and have pledged themselves to each other in the presence of all of us who are here, I am thrilled to pronounce you husband and wife."

Emmett paused and the silence lengthened before I heard a deep growl in Edwards chest. Emmett chucked slightly and continued with "You may now kiss your bride!" while smacking Edward hard on the back.

Edwards entire face was enveloped in the most beautiful smile I'd ever seen. His cold hands released mine before he cupped my cheeks and brought me close for a kiss. Our lips met and the only sound in the world was my heart beat and the only people in it were the two of us.

**What did you think? Please let me know and thanks for taking the time to read! For your viewing pleasure, here is the dress I pictured for Bella. This is very different from the one Stephenie described so I am just having fun... /dress.aspx?keywordTextCapri+Marie&keywordTypeany&pageSize8&page4&styleJ889**


	7. Chapter 7 Too Much

_**As mentioned before this chapter is from a previously posted story. I've made some adjustments to make it fit appropriately to this story. Please R&R! Thank you! I don't own these characters. The amazing and talented Stephenie Meyer does! This is just for fun!**_

Chapter 7 – Too Much

In a blur of camera flashes, glittering teeth, streaming tears, and an overabundance of food, the rest of the evening sped forward. Alice had made plans for Edward and I to spend the night alone in the Cullens' home. She had planned a hunting trip for her, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme and Carlisle conveniently for the wedding night. They'd spend the entire evening and most of the next day traveling through the woods. I was grateful, not wanting to spend the night in a hokey hotel, nor near the highly sensitive hearing of my now family. I wanted to be somewhere comfortable, for both of us. We decided to keep it simple and fulfill only one promise tonight. The promise of total body submission. Edward promised to give himself to me after I married him. I had wanted this for such a long time and it felt like that my anxiety tripled when I realized the time had finally come. Then, in the morning, Edward and I would discuss the transformation.

We offered farewell and thanks to the Cullen family, Charlie, Renee and friends in the living room, at the foot of the grand stair case. After the door closed and sealed we both waited in silence for the voices and the car engines to fade into the distance. Finally, we stood alone, I, still in the over the top wedding gown and him, in his stunning black tuxedo. Once silence prevailed, our eyes met for a long moment. Edwards long arm reached toward me. His cold marble fingers and palm embraced my right cheek and the soft crooked smile, the one I loved the most, touched his lips and reached his eyes. I slowly closed my eyes, smiled in return and my mind started to review the events of the day. Before I had time to remember my surprise at not tripping down the isle, Edwards cool lips, soft but determined, were pressing and moving with mine. One of his arms wrapped around my waist as the other cupped behind my neck. Both pulled me to him. My heart began to race unevenly. Edward, so in tune with the rhythm and the flow of my blood, realized this and moved his left arm up from my waist, his fingers starting at my exposed collarbone touching ever so slightly, moving down toward the direction of my pumping heart. So human, my heart raced faster as his hand neared. Edward suddenly broke, leaning slightly back and met my now delirious gaze. My eyes were slowly re-focusing as I noticed the intent in his liquid golden stare. The butterflies in my stomach went into an excited frenzy.  
"I will never hurt you." He said suddenly, softly but frankly. I imagine he said this to convince himself more than me as I already knew this truth.

Before I could form another thought, to comfort his worry, I was in Edwards solid cradling arms, eyes closed, entangling my lips within his. The tip of his tongue met mine slightly, his cold, mine warm which only made my skin flush further. My arms were warped around his neck, pulling him closer to me, pulling him into me. Our kiss grew more fierce, more determined. He had swiftly and gently picked me up and was carrying me, and the hefty amount of fabric attached to my dress, up the stairs toward his bedroom. I was pleased to realize that his pace up the stairs was humanly, taking each step one at a time.

Our kiss didn't break until we reached his door. Alice had outdone herself again and my mouth fell open in shock when the room cam into view. She had transformed Edwards once simple room into a dreamlike Honeymoon suite. With the door already open, Edward paused for only a moment to gage my reaction, before carrying me across the threshold across the room and gently setting me on the soft embracing bed. Vibrant red rose petals were scattered across the brilliantly white comforter increasing the contrast.

After setting me gently atop the comforter on the large bed, Edward removed his coat and tossed it lightly on the black leather coach. Our eyes met again. I couldn't recall a moment before now that the fire in his eyes was more intent. He neared slowly and I hoped he felt the same desire that I felt to close the distance.

He sat down next to me, placed his hand on top of mine where they rested on my lap. With his other had, he used one cold finger under my chin to lift my eyes that were studiously preoccupying themselves with the design on the floor. "How are you?" he asked in the most gentle of tones.

"I couldn't be better." I replied moving our hands up to my lips so that I could kiss his skin. I couldn't move away from his stare, even if I had wanted to. I breathed in deeply, intoxicating myself with his scent.

Edward leaned in to bond our lips, but while he did so, he released my chin and my hands and placed both arms on either side of me. Gently but eagerly, he leaned toward me until my back rested against the surface of the bed, and my head soft on a pillow. I could feel his cold body on top of me and the weight he did allow me to feel, fit perfect with my body. Edward pulled himself up, but when I opened my eyes, his glorious face was the only thing in my line of sight. No walls, no ceiling, no nothing.

Edward closed the space between us again, his lips about ½ an inch away from mine, resting his arms on either side of my body "I love you," he said. His sweet breath made my eyes close as I felt consciousness slip away. Before I could respond, I was enveloped in his exciting kiss again. It started soft but became more determined, more aggressive. If I had had any doubts about how much he wanted this, his body was erasing them now. The relief I felt increased my confidence and I began to memorize his body with my hands.

His, did the same. His right hand moved slowly around my waist to the laces binding me in my dress. With little effort his long fingers released the knot and began untangling my fabric prison. His left hand was tracing the natural curves of my body starting at my neck, moving slowly, intently down to my hips. Wherever his fingers touched, it left a burn so hot, beads of dew appeared at my hairline. He adjusted his body and as if they were already connected, mine moved in response. Edward rested his legs between mine, his back to the ceiling still careful to support his own weight.

My heart beat fluttered and I gave up trying to control it. Now was the time to give in to Edward, utterly and completely. My hands unconsciously moved to his shirt. I unleashed each button, feeling his exposed chest before descending to the next. I started to remove it from his shoulders and was yet again surprised at his submissive actions to assist. My finger tips lightly scaled the ridges on his chest, moving up, down and around. His lips released mine but he continued kissing down to the left side of my face, my jaw bone, the hallow under my ear, and finally to my neck. The cold of his lips was nothing compared to the ice of his tongue as it caressed the sensitive areas of skin. He only broke the contact between his mouth and my skin to quietly whisper. I took the opportunity to inhale and attempt to gain some sort of control of my breath. Edward kissed my exposed neck anxiously, creating suction that forced my eyes open wide. I could feel his haggard breath on my chest. Edward's cool hands were now tracing down the middle of my bare back leaving burns. Oxygen became irrelevant when they wrapped around my now exposed abdomen. Both of my arms were wrapped around his waist and without conscious effort my finger tips dug deep into his skin pulling our bodies closer. We were past the point of no return.

With little more effort, our formal attire gathered on the floor at the side of the bed. Although his body, cold and hard as stone, entangled mine, the warmth of the moment overcame everything. It was too much, too much, I thought my head would explode. This was more incredible than I could have ever imagined. Edward's motions also suggested a long awaited desire for this, for me, his yearning to experience every inch of my body. I was surprised at how melodically our bodies moved together. I didn't think it was possible for any part of me to move rhythmically. This change must be due to the duet my body played with his.

Every influx of our muscles increased the tension, the pleasure and the beauty of this long awaited connection. My tension peaked for a moment I hoped would never end. I eventually regained perspective, the room slowly stopped turning and I noticed Edwards cold body, limp atop mine. His breathing was rough and heavy and his head was buried in my chest. My hands grasped the back of his head, entwining my fingers through is bronze hair. After a moment, he lifted his head slightly until his eyes met mine and his smile, again, took the little breath I had away from me.

Within an instant, he was by my side, his arms holding me in a cold, iron clasp. As I made the effort to even my heavy breath, his lips moved to the shallow under my ear once again, "Words won't even begin to cover it Bella." He said with a smile in his voice.

The greatest strength in the world could not wipe the smile from my face. We sat in a comfortable silence, listening to each others, breath and feeling each others skin against our own. Unwillingly though, I began slipping under awareness. I'd never been more comfortable or more relaxed. Every nerve in my body fought the urge to take myself away from this moment.

Edward noticed my resistance and closed in again "We'll make a moment like this again tomorrow. Sleep my Bella, sleep my beautiful Bella."

He began humming my lullaby.

"That's cheating." I said softly. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to hold you, watch you and enter every second of this day into my permanent memory so that I can relive it over and over." His velvet voice returned.

"Edward?" I asked after another long moment of silence

"Hmmmmm?" It sounded like I had pulled back from another thought.

"Was it…difficult for you to… keep in control? I mean, did you have to concentrate the whole time or…?" I trailed off. I should have let sleep take me.

He knew what I meant.

"Always," He said. "But I'm so glad we tried."

"Me too," I half chuckled. Glad was a serious understatement.

"Now relax and sleep my love." And he started humming again.

I nestled closer to him closing any distance. I surrendered and slept through the most enjoyable night of my life.

_**Please R&R! I'd appreciate your feedback!**_


	8. Chapter 8 Tease

**Hi readers! Thanks for your patience! Jury Duty is over and the accused was guilty of one of six charges. I've done my civic duty! Now, back to Edward and Bella. I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Please let me know. I appreciate your reviews. Again, don't own anything, Stephenie Meyer does. So sad I won't get the chance to meet her while she's in Utah tonight and tomorrow. Sniff Sniffle. **

I was first aware of the cool even breath at the nape of my neck

I was first aware of the cool even breath at the nape of my neck. Instinctively, I rolled away from the breeze willing more sleep to follow. Soon after I settled on my side, I felt chilled lips and a moist icy tongue toy with my exposed ear and shivers of pleasure engulfed my entire body.

"Cheater." I moaned as I rolled back toward him.

Edwards arms tightened around me and he tangled his legs with mine. "Good morning." He whispered.

"Mmmmmmmm." I responded while pressing my lips to the exposed skin at the hollow of his neck. I finally found the strength to lift my lids and noticed he was dressed. "Hey!" I gushed.

His eyes widened but his grip on my body didn't loosen.

"There is irritating fabric between me and you that I don't appreciate." I teased, nestling deeper into him.

"Clothes were necessary love." His voice was a soft velvet plea. "I very well couldn't risk the family returning to find me preparing your breakfast without a stitch on. I'm sure you can imagine the torture I'd endure from just Emmett."

I laughed. "Everyone knows that YOU can't be surprised and I'm sure Alice would have had a disturbing vision allowing warning."

"True, but the kitchen can be drafty."

I laughed again but then sat upright on the bed, drawn vertical by the smell of melting cinnamon. I was greeted with a tray of freshly made pancakes and a tall glass of orange juice. "Edward what did you do?"  
"I wanted something more for you then cereal this morning and Alice assured me that you humans enjoy these flattened bread disks. So I searched for a recipe I could reasonably follow. I'll be honest though, I don't understand the appeal." While he spoke, Edward wrapped me in the bed sheet and then positioned himself behind me. His muscled chest at my back, knees up on either side of my body, and his chin resting softly on my left shoulder.

"Remind me to explain the benefits of syrup one day then," I teased, "one day when my life isn't completely dependent on the maintenance of your self control."

Edward froze.

I turned my body just enough to see his face from the corner of my eye. He was serious, his brows furrowed, his lips pressed into a tight line and his eyes focused on something far away. Slowly one side of his face lifted into a sly smile.

"And you call me a cheater," He answered.

I never wanted to be able to read his mind more, than at that moment.

"Eat," he pushed, jerking his chin toward the tray.

I was only too eager to obey. It smelled amazing. "So, what are we doing today?" I asked around a melting bite of pancake.

"The sky's the limit." Edward replied. His finger tips started softly tracing lines up and down my bare arms, shoulder to wrist.

"Okay then," I started, feeling smug. Hadn't he learned by now not to leave me with open-ended opportunities? "I'd like to talk to Carlisle when they get back about… the change."

Edward's arms fell to the bed. "Of course you do," he said with an edge.

"Like I've told you a hundred times before Edward, there is no need wait. I'm ready." My firmness surprised me.

A long moment of silence with the exception of the clatter of my fork against the porcelain dish passed before he responded. His hesitation didn't worry. I was much too pre-occupied inhaling the remnants of my breakfast.

"Okay…but I'd like to ask one more thing of you." It sounded as if he'd chosen the words carefully.

I didn't want to spoil the lighthearted mood nor did I want to push away the feeling of bliss that was hovering over us so I too had to choose my words carefully. "Okay, but keep something in mind. I can now withhold something from you if what you want is absurd."

It worked, he chuckled and his arms wrapped around me. "I just want to be involved throughout the whole process Bella. It may seem silly to you but I'd like to be there for any and all of your new experiences, starting with accompanying you while you speak to Carlisle."

_Ridiculous Edward_ I thought to myself. "The only thing that's silly, is you needing to ask. Of course I want you there." I paused for a moment. I didn't want Edward to apprehend my eagerness. "When will they be back?" I asked, posing uninterested.

He smiled. "They are appropriately distancing themselves from the house but circling the property awaiting our allowance. They returned just minutes ago."

"Oh!" I gasped, clutching the fabric around me before hoping off the bed in a mad haste to get to the bathroom. There went my attempt at posing. I heard Edward laugh boisterously before I slammed the door.

It wasn't long before I heard the light conversation of the Cullen's on the main floor. I dressed hurriedly hating any distance between Edward and I and anxious to talk to Carlisle. When I emerged from the bathroom, Edward in all his stunning perfection was fiddling with his CD's. I approached him and wrapped my arms around my waist from behind.

"I missed you," he said.

"The feeling is mutual," I agreed kissing his shoulder blade.

He spun around then and took my face in his hands. He looked in my eyes for only a short moment before crashing his lips to mine and teasing me unfairly with his tongue. He moved me gently, step by step, across the room until my back was against the wall. Slowly, his left hand moved down from my waste to behind my knee. In one swift, mind blowing movement, he lifted my right leg and hooked it around his hip leaning into me during the process. The pleasure center of my brain went into overload and I clutched him violently.

Too soon for my liking, Edward began to slow his lustful motions. Before breaking our kiss, his lips curled into a smile.

"And the point goes to Edward." I said when I remembered how to open my eyes.

When I was able to focus on his face, I saw that his head was cocked to one side. He was confused.

"For the biggest tease," I explained trying to even my breath. "You got one point for the way you woke me up and I got one for the syrup."

Edward's eyes lightened with understanding but I continued anyway.

"And now, you're one up on me," I concluded.

He smiled, showing his gleaming white teeth. "The battle is on then," he determined. Then he took my hand and led me toward the door.

**Please please please review!!**


	9. Chapter 9 Set the Date

**Thanks for everyone who has added me or my story as a favorite! I appreciate it! Also, thanks for all the reviews. Please keep them coming because they keep me going. Again, I don't own anything Twilight, the amazing Stephenie Meyer does. No copyright infringement intended. Just for fun.**

Chapter 9 – Set the Date

EPOV –

I wonder if Bella had the slightest comprehension of the control she had over me, the power I succumb to. Her challenge intrigued me and excited me in ways she'd never understand. I glanced sideways at her perfect figure, walking beside mine, as we descended stair by stair to the living room of our home. The way her silky locks bounced and moved around her face was perfection. I tightened my grip around her warm petite hand and her beautiful brown eyes met mine. She smiled her breathtaking smile and blushed beautifully.

"Hello newlyweds," Emmett boasted loudly as we approached him and the rest of our family, "hope we didn't disturb anything."

I shot him one warning glance and his wide smile faded. _Sorry Edward._

_Oh they are both just glowing! _Esme thought as she neared us. _I'm so happy for you Edward, for you both! _She kissed me gently on the cheek before taking Bella into a tight hug.

"Good morning," Carlisle added politely.

Bella responded excitedly, "Good morning everyone!"

Alice approached us first and hugged us both tightly. "Congratulations you two!"

"Thank you Alice, everything was perfect yesterday," Bella said as she kissed Alice's spiky hair.

Alice looked at me for confirmation. _She liked it, really? _

I nodded and smiled.

"Yay! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!" she screamed as she started bouncing up and down.

"You realize now that you're bound to her right?" Rosalie asked Bella while also embracing her in a hug.

Bella chucked. "I'm bound to you too Rosalie and I couldn't be happier about it."

That surprised my blonde sister and she too looked to me. _Wow Edward, you weren't exaggerating. She is unique isn't she?_

"I think so," I confirmed aloud. "My turn," and I pulled Bella into a tight hug against my chest. "How was hunting?" I inquired of our family conversationally.

"Pleasant," both Esme and Carlisle said in unison.

"You missed a beat down!" Emmett interrupted, loudly and smugly. _I took Jasper down Edward. You should have seen it. Total temper tantrum after too. _Emmett laughed.

Jaspers eyes narrowed on Emmett. "I wasn't ready," he said through his teeth. _And he knew it_.

I smiled at Emmett before lowering my head to hide my amusement. I concentrated on his thoughts and could see him nearing Jasper quietly from behind with a huge smile. Jasper was too pre-occupied with his kill and wasn't paying him any attention. Emmett got Jasper in a choke hold and took him down without much of a fight. I saw Emmett gloating about his win and Jasper responding with an uppercut to Emmett's jaw. The tussle continued until both of them were covered head to toe in mud and bracken and their wives seperated them giving them looks of disappointment and disgust.

_Jasper didn't specify a start time. He should know better. _Emmett argued, still laughing. I laughed aloud with Emmett and most of the family joined in. With two exceptions; Jasper and Bella.

Bella, frustrated from missing ½ the conversation, stomped on my foot.

"Sorry love," I managed to say, "Emmett, why don't you share your victory with Bella while I talk to Carlisle for a moment."

Bella rolled her eyes but inched toward my siblings. She had no idea how adorable she was when she was annoyed.

_What can I do for you Edward? _Carlisle asked silently when I turned to him.

"If you have time, Bella and I would like to talk to you today about her… change." I forced out, slightly painfully.

_Of course, _Carlisle nodded understandingly. "I'll be in my office whenever you're ready. I have a little while before I'm due at the hospital."

"Thank you."

With that he nodded, turned, kissed Esme on the cheek, and headed up the stairs.

Bella's laugh demanded my attention then. That sound made my entire being buzz with joy. I looked over to see her watching Emmett try to coerce Jasper into a reenactment of the event.

_How was I going to survive three days void of that laugh, surrounded by it's counterpart, her screams?_ I moved toward her, meeting her gaze for only an instant before wrapping my arms tightly around her again. I pressed my face into her hair trying to drown my senses with her scent.

"Carlisle will speak to us whenever you're ready," I whispered in her ear, delighting when her pulse quickened in response to our closeness.

"It's nice to feel both of you so happy," Jasper said. "It's been a long time coming."

"It's making me a little nauseous," Emmett teased, mussing Bella's hair lightly.

Bella buried her face in my chest in an attempt to hide her blush. That just entertained Emmett more considering he didn't need to see it. In an effort to escape, Bella pushed me toward the direction of the stairs.

"Do you think he'll tease me less when I'm one of you?" she asked, speaking into my chest.

"I doubt it, you're too cute," I replied, trying to conceal my smile "but then, maybe you can take him down to shut him up."

That made her smile.

I towed her back up the stairs and into Carlisle's office never allowing my skin to break contact from hers.

We sat in the chairs near Carlisle's desk. "So Bella, Edward tells me you'd like to talk about your change."

"Yes, if you have time Carlisle," she answered.

"Of course, what exactly would you like to know?"

Bella hesitated and looked back and forth between me and Carlisle. "Well, I'd just like to know the plan and what to expect, I guess."

"I see. Well, have you and Edward discussed the day?"

I again tightened my grip around Bella's tiny hand. "That's up to Bella. Whenever she is ready, I am as well." It wasn't a blatant lie but I still couldn't look at her as I said it.

Bella then spoke the words I dreaded since the moment I knew I loved her.

"I'm ready now. I've made my choice so I'd like to do this as soon as possible."

"Okay," Carlisle replied, "but I don't think it wise we stay in Forks. Your father believes you'll be attending school in Alaska correct?"

I nodded.

"We have a home in the north of Alaska that remains vacant until it requires our use. It's far from the human populace, near plenty of wildlife and under semi-constant cloud cover. We're exceptionally accustomed to moving so we can be ready to leave within a day. The estate is ready for us when we are so we'll only need another day or so to prepare once we arrive. The entire family has decided to stay with you and Edward through this if you allow. We prefer to stick together." Carlisle hesitated for only a moment to meet Bella's eyes. "We'll get a room ready for you and try to provide some level of comfort. As far as the process itself, Edward previously told you we're going to try to see if Morphine can lessen the pain. However, we're not certain it will work. The transformation is painful but again, we'll try to lessen its severity. Edward is going to bite you four times. This will ensure the venom spreads fast and the process ends as quickly as possible. Are you okay with me and the others being close throughout the process? Just as a precaution, I assure you."

"Yes Carlisle, I'd appreciate it," she responded, nodding.

"Then I'll speak to the hospital today to take my leave." Carlisle looked at me then. "We'll depart tomorrow?"

I nodded and looked at Bella. She was smiling slightly.

"The others have been prepared for this for some time but I'll inform them of our immediate plans before I go to the hospital. Bella, you should say goodbye to Charlie." Carlisle added.

Bella's smile quickly faded but we nodded together.

"Charlie knows we were planning on leaving soon so it shouldn't be a surprise to him. Although, what should I tell him regarding the entire Cullen family move?" Bella inquired.

"Alice was partial to University in Alaska as well, and with Alice goes Jasper. Instead of split the family, explain we're that we decided it was more pertinent to move the distance together. I don't believe he'll ask for more detail then that." Carlisle explained.

"Thank you Carlisle, for everything." Bella's voice broke as she spoke.

"You're very welcome Bella. Thank you for brining my family so much happiness."

We stood then and walked hand in hand toward our room. Once inside, Bella walked toward the back window, stared out it seeing nothing with her arms folder across her chest.

I approached her and wrapped my arms around her waist. I bent down to kiss and linger at the exposed skin of her neck. I had no idea how much this must be hurting her, how much she must be sacrificing for me. I allowed the silence to linger for a moment then stated, "I'll ask Emmett if he'll let us barrow his Jeep. We'll need it get the rest of your things."

She turned toward me slowly and also wrapped her arms around my waist. "I'm okay Edward. This isn't going to be easy but it's going to be worth it," she spoke into my chest and I felt the moister seeping into my shirt. I ached for her.

"You are the strongest person I know Bella."

She shrugged then pulled away slightly. "Thanks. Now let's get this over with."

**Thanks for taking the time to read this chapter. Please read and review. **


	10. Chapter 10 Accident

**Please read and review!**

**I don't own any of these characters. The brilliant Stephenie Meyer does, no copy write infringement intended. Just for fun.**

Chapter 10 – Accident

BPOV –

Edward held my hand in his cold grip the entire way to Charlie's house. The noisy Jeep made conversation impossible for the most part but I didn't mind. The time alone in my head was essential because it gave me and chance to think about how exactly I was going to do, what I needed to do. Charlie and I had our differences, but part of me felt deeply indebted to him. Without him and his refusal to leave this rainy little town, I never would have met Edward. If he hadn't have accepted me to move in with him, my life would have taken a path completely inconceivable to me. I owed him.

Edward was confident that I'd someday be able to see him again. I was hopeful but also trying to be realistic. I wasn't willing to risk his life and if there were ever any doubt of my control, I'd stay away indefinitely.

I had already said my goodbye's to Renee after the wedding. We parted on the theory that we'd see each other as college breaks allowed. I knew this to be untrue but the farewell didn't slash at me the way I expected it would. When I looked at her and into her eyes, I could see she was truly content, happy, and safe. I could not say the same for Charlie and it haunted me.

Before the wedding, I made as many preparations for him as I could. I compiled dozens of easy to follow recipes, organized reusable shopping lists, and purchased subscriptions to the top sports channels and magazines. I knew that Charlie had taken care of himself long before I moved to Forks but I was intent to try to make the separation as seamless as possible for him.

Edward interrupted the silence but spoke softly, somberly. "We can call him often. We'll give you the time you need to feel steady but eventually you'll be able to call him and he won't know that anything is different."

I nodded and a tear that was lingering on my jaw fell to my jeans.

He continued trying to pull me from the pain, "The estate is a safe distance from the coven in Denali. We don't expect any sort of trouble but because of the ignominy with Laurent," the name came through his perfect teeth, "it's best to let time pass."

I nodded again but kept my eyes out the windshield into the drizzling rain. I was trying not to let the tears destroy my pleasant mask I put on to fool Charlie. There would be time enough for me to cry, but now I had to pretend I was excited to leave for college. We were almost to Charlie's house now and without warning, Edward slammed on the breaks of the Jeep bringing it to a screeching and rapid stop in the middle of the road. Automatically, my hands flew to the dash to avoid its impact with my face. After slamming back into the seat I looked at Edward, eyes wide, mouth open.

"Something's wrong," he said, hard and fast. His hands were white around the steering wheel, his brow furrowed, his eyes narrowed into slits, and his lips were curled over his teeth.

"What?!" I gasped.

He didn't respond but kept his eyes on the pavement in front of us. His face remained stiff as he was hearing, smelling, or sensing something much too sensitive to me. The silence lengthened and the tension grew. The rain fell angrier against the Jeep and it became too much for me.

"Edward!" I screamed.

"I smell blood," he shot back "too much of it, too close… Charlie's."

My mouth, already open, fell open wider. My throat tightened and dried up in that instant. I didn't have another second to think as Edward threw the Jeep in drive and hurdled down the street, not loosing speed until he swerved into Charlie's drive. Through the rain, I could see Billy Black. Quil Ateara standing was standing behind his chair under the canopy. I fought uselessly at the harness, frustrated by my blurred vision due to the profusion of tears clouding my eyes. Edward helped me and as soon as the restraint disappeared I dove from the Jeep into the rain toward Billy. Edward kept pace at my side.

"Where's Charlie?" I screamed at him. Unconsciously, I griped both handles of his chair and leaned down toward him until our noses were almost touching. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Quil inch toward me. I didn't pay him any attention.

"He'll be fine Bella. Calm down, let me explain," Billy pleaded.

He didn't fool me. I could see the fear and panic in his face and I knew it had nothing to do with the vampire standing next to me.

"WHERE IS CHARLIE?" I screamed again.

Billy leaned away from me and instantly the muscles in my arms tightened rolling his chair closer.

"He's in the hospital Bella but he'll be okay. There was an accident. You have to let me explain what happened."

"Explain on the way," Edward growled. So quickly that my mind couldn't keep up with the motions, Edward lifted Billy from his chair and simultaneously carried him and it to the Jeep. He returned just as swiftly for me and as gently as possible, tossed me in the passenger seat. He was in his seat instantaneously, starting the engine and forcing it into reverse. I saw Quil for only a short second, standing alone and wide eyed under the canopy. He hadn't had time to even think of interference. He and the house disappeared as we sped toward the highway.

This time, it was Edward yelling, "TELL US WHAT HAPPENED!" he ordered.

I shifted in my seat so that I could see Billy. I'd never seen such a terrified mask worn on such a man. Billy's eyes were the size of quarters, his mouth refusing to close. His russet hands gripped the seat of the Jeep so tight that the seams of the fabric grew pronounced.

He stuttered through the explanation. "Charliepicked me up from La Push for fishing but he forgot some of his new tackle so we went back to his house. Paul must have followed us there. I don't know. We were in the house and… and Paul came through the door. Jake had a bad night last night you see. Really bad, worse then anything we've seen these past couple months. Paul, he's so protective of Jake and the pack and me, he saw your dad, and he just, he lost it. He… he started yelling, telling Charlie how much you had hurt Jacob. How Jacob was never going to be the same. He said… he said that it would have been better if you had jumped off that cliff to die. Charlie fumed. Sam and Embry came in then and we all tried to calm them down, to pull them apart. To take Paul away but they just kept yelling and Paul, he… he…" Billy stopped and bit his lower lip. His entire body was quivering and his eyes were bouncing and landing everywhere but on my face.

"He WHAT?!" I bellowed.

"He lost control Bella. Paul changed, in the house, right in front of your dad and there wasn't… there wasn't enough time to get him out, to get him out of the way."

My eyes dropped to the floor of the Jeep but all I could see was the scarred face of Emily, images of the confrontation, and Edward's exclamation of Charlie's blood. Too much blood.

"No," I breathed.

Edwards's phone flashed to his ear. "Carlisle," he answered coldly. "We're on our way," and the phone closed as quickly as he'd opened it.

**Thanks for reading, please read and review!**


	11. Chapter 11 Diagnosis

**Thank you so much to everyone who wrote reviews! I don't own anything Twilight. Thanks for reading. Please take a few seconds to review! **

Chapter 11 – Diagnosis

BPOV –

I wasn't quite sure where the voices were coming from or who they were directed too. I wasn't even sure if they were really outside my head. It felt as if my ears were stuffed with cotton. The tunnel vision that was now my eye sight wouldn't focus on the important details. The cold skin touching mine was just a distant tingling numb. Something, an instinctual self shield maybe, was clouding every one of my senses, making everything around me dull. Everything that is, but the red.

Red, bright and excruciating seeped through the white gauze that bandaged Charlie's body. Whenever I blinked, the red brightened behind my lids blinding me further. Charlie's lay limp, broken and unconscious on the hospital bed in front of me. He didn't just look broken, he looked torn. I couldn't see details or make out specific injuries. The red kept getting brighter.

_Beep...beep……beep……la…beep… ella… beep…Bella…_"Bella."

My neck moved my head to the sound of my name without my permission.

"Bella, Carlisle needs to speak with you." Someone said. I think it was Edward. I only saw his mouth and it moved too slowly. I felt pressure on my elbow as I was towed to the far corner of the room.

Cold hand gripped either side of my face roughly and brought it close to Carlisle's blazing eyes. Carlisle's hands?

"Bella, I need you to listen to me. Do something…" he hesitated, his eyes frantically roaming the room. I'd never seen Carlisle so panicked and that wasn't helping. "Blink if you can hear me, if you understand what I'm saying," he finished.

I don't know how long I stared unmoving into his eyes but eventually I forced my lids to close, once.

I heard sighs of minute relief but Carlisle didn't release my face while he spoke again. "Bella, Charlie is going to be alright. He's going to recover, okay? Blink again if you understand what I just said."

I blinked and warm salty moisture spilled from my eyes.

"We're going to keep your father sedated. We want him in as little pain as possible. He'll wake up on his own eventually, but don't let that frighten you, okay? Blink again."

I obeyed.

Carlisle assessed my expression then removed his hands from my cheeks. The tunnel vision shrank and everything went instantly black. I collapsed.

EPOV –

I tightly closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose with my left hand. My other hand was rubbing Bella's sleeping head. I caught her as she fainted and placed her on the sofa in Charlie's room. I don't know how much more of this I, let alone she can handle.

_It might be better for her to sleep now Edward. I can't imagine her shock seeing Charlie like that. We tried to clean him as much as possible before you arrived but…_

I released my nose and help up my hand to stop Carlisle's thought. "How bad is it?" I asked without opening my eyes.

He hesitated, never a good sign. "It was hard to tell, when he was first brought in..."

"How bad?" I growled. My eyes snapped open and narrowed on him. I was tired of Carlisle hiding his thoughts and my expression showed it.

_Calm yourself down now Edward! _Carlisle's return expression was just as fierce. _Your temper will not do anyone any good do you understand me?_

With some effort, I worked to soften my expressions and I nodded.

_Charlie's skull is fractured. Paul's teeth ripped through his torso tearing several inches in.. Somehow, he missed his vital organs. His right foot is also broken. He has deep slices from head to toe. _"But as I told Bella," he spoke slowly and deliberately now, "he will recover."

"How long will it take? Will there be permanent…" something choked the air from my throat and I couldn't finish.

"There will be extensive scarring, as you can imagine but he'll make a full recovery. He'll be here for a few weeks." _I won't take my eyes off of him Edward. He's not only Bella's father but he's also our family. He will be in the best care I can provide. _Carlisle's thoughts comforted me slightly.

"What about Paul? Billy didn't say anything else about him. Where is he?"

Carlisle heard the dangerous note in my voice but to my surprise, didn't hinder his response.

"I only know what I've been told." Did he say that to suggest he doubted Billy? Were they going to try to protect him? "He shifted back into human form and ran. The pack mind can't reach him. They don't know where he is Edward but they are trying to find him." Carlisle's voice was unusually flat. I couldn't imagine that my father and mentor, as humane as he was, would allow me to hunt Paul the way I wanted but maybe he was surprising me again. _Bella is stirring._

I looked down at her as her eyes flitted open.

Carlisle left my side and quickly checked Charlie's vitals. _They'll both be okay Edward. Tell Bella what I told you and give her time to process it. I'm going to go speak with Billy Black in the waiting room. _Then Carlisle was gone.

I gently lifted Bella from the sofa and placed her on my lap. I gently maneuvered her legs around my torso so that I could hold her close. "Bella, he's going to be okay. I promise you, he'll be okay."

Bella started sobbing into my chest. The sobs were silent at first but grew more violent. Her hands covered her face but then wrapped tightly around my neck. She nuzzled her face between my jaw and collarbone. I could feel her hot tears sliding down my chest. I rubbed her back and felt myself joining in her sorrow.

"What… did Carlisle… say?" Bella asked between body shaking sobs. Her breath was hot and moist on my throat.

I took a deep unnecessary breath and related to her what Carlisle told me.

"It's all my fault," she cried.

I gripped her shoulders and pushed her slightly back so that I could look at her face. Her eyes were the brightest pink I'd even seen and they were starting to swell. "What?" I hissed. How can she think that? Of all the stupid, asinine, ridiculous…

"If I hadn't been so stupid, so selfish and reckless with Jacob," she started.

I had already heard enough and I cupped my hand over her mouth.

"Isabella!" I was trying to keep my voice low so that every room in the hospital didn't hear. It was difficult, I was infuriated. "You will not say or think that again. Paul did this, not you. Paul lost control, not you. Paul is to blame, not you!" I unconsciously shook Bella's shoulders and her eyes opened wide.

"But," she started under my hand but I cut her off again.

"No. You will not shoulder an ounce of guilt over this. That wretched excuse for a life will pay for this." I felt a determination in the pit of my stomach that raged. I wanted to cause him pain. I tried to soften my voice as not to frighten her and I pulled her back into my arms. "Bella, Charlie will be okay, I promise you. I won't allow you to feel any guilt for this. I won't hear of it."

Bella didn't respond immediately and I tried to focus on the rhythm of her heart beats. It's song always comforted me.

"I can't leave him Edward. I can't leave until… until I know he's okay. I'm sorry, but we can't leave." She was shaking her head against my chin.

"Of course we're staying Bella. We'll stay as long as it takes, forever if you want. We never have to leave."

She was quiet again and as the seconds ticked by her body grew more and more still. I heard Carlisle approach the room. He entered with his head down, again hiding his thoughts me. I met his gaze slightly irritated.

His face was somber. _They've found Paul._

**Thank you so much for reading. Please take just a second and review! **


	12. Chapter 12 Waiting

**Thank you so much to everyone who reads and reviews. You guys are the best! Seriously! I still don't own any Twilight characters. The amazing Stephenie Meyer does. This is just for fun so I don't pull all my hair out waiting for Breaking Dawn. **

Chapter 12 – Waiting

**EPOV – **

Bella's pulse increased and she stiffened slightly in my arms when she heard Carlisle approach and enter the room.

_They've found Paul_, he thought_. _Tension seeped through every particle in the room.

Now it was my turn to stiffen. I looked up and met my father's wary stare. I took in a long staggered breath, bent my head down slightly and relayed the news softly into Bella's ear.

Bella sat up-right instantly. Her glassy eyes met mine but they didn't remain still. Her focus bounced back and forth between me, Charlie's still body, and Carlisle so quickly I wasn't sure she was seeing anything at all.

"Where… where is he?" she asked, looking at Carlisle.

"They're keeping him in La Push, Bella."

The room filled with tensioned silence once again. I watched intently as Bella continued her frantic eyeing of her surroundings.

"Billy Black informed me that they are going to keep him there," Carlisle said. I heard the strain in keeping his tone soothing but I wondered if that would escape Bella's notice. "They have detained him."

"Good," Bella snapped, hard and fast. "Who found him, how?"

_Jacob._

"Of course," I moaned, and rolled my eyes. I tightened my grip around Bella's waist knowing his name was not going to ease the torment of the situation.

Carlisle voiced his answer this time looking intently at Bella. "Jacob found him." Carlisle too looked for a reaction in Bella that never came. Eventually he continued, "He was in wolf form when it happened and saw everything. Billy told me that Jacob turned around immediately and got lucky when he crossed Paul's scent on his way back to Forks. He followed him, caught him and brought him back."

I kept my eyes on Bella throughout Carlisle's explanation. She didn't display even the slightest change in demeanor. The sound of Jacob's name, that regularly encouraged a response of distraught from Bella, did nothing. Every line in her features remained the same, her pulse, already steady, remained steady and her muscles, tightened in all the wrong places from the stress, didn't move in the least. Odd.

Carlisle took a few steps toward us and lowered his voice as if he were trying to keep the information from the sleeping Charlie. "As you can imagine, this situation must be handled with tender care. We won't know what Charlie saw, or what he remembers of the event until he wakes up. Billy has assured me that Paul will stay put in La Push regardless though. I'm sorry but right now, we just have to wait." _The next move depends on what he remembers from the attack. _

"How does that have any bearing on what happens to that mutt?" I shot back. My immediate anger caused me to respond aloud to an unspoken statement. Bella turned to me hesitantly and confused.

_Think about it Edward, please. Consider the possibility that Charlie won't remember that Paul transformed into a werewolf in front of him. He remains safer not ever knowing about any of our true existences. If that is the case, Paul's punishment cannot be determined by him. If he does remember however, then everything would be handled differently. We won't know until… _

"STOP," Bella bellowed, angrily. She looked back and forth between Carlisle's eyes and my own searching for remnants of our silent communication. Her voice turned soft and pleading "I have to hear all of this, please." She looked at me, eyes earnest and worried.

I sighed. "If Charlie remembers what happened, then maybe he should be allowed to take part in the discussions surrounding what happens with Paul. If, however, he doesn't remember the specifics, it would be better that he remains unaware and Paul would have to be dealt with differently."

Comprehension lit her delicate features. I could imagine what she was thinking. She must have been remembering how much safer she used to be before she entered my world. The number of Bella's near death experiences multiplied tenfold when I introduced her to the darkest shadows of our existence. Charlie would inevitably face the same fate. But if the option for him to remain unaware still existed, she would never allow that same danger to near him.

"They'll keep him in La Push?" Bella inquired, angry again.

Carlisle nodded.

Bella pressed back into me, resting fully against my chest and nestling her head under my chin. I felt her warm arms wrap around me then squeeze. "So we wait," she quietly confirmed.

I pressed my lips to her warm hairline.

_Oh poor Charlie! Poor Bella! _

_Stupid mutt._

_That werewolf is dead. _

"Bella, are you okay with some visitors?" I asked once I heard the babbling of thoughts approaching. "Esme, Alice, and Emmett are here."

Bella nodded quietly and at that moment, they entered Charlie's room. Bella released herself from my grip and quickly crossed the room to their open arms. Esme and Alice embraced her and I could see fresh tears spill from Bella's eyes. Emmett waited his turn but watched Bella as I had. He noticed her grief and couldn't keep the fury from filling the lines of his face. Another surge of anger heaved within me as I watched the ones I loved most wade through the pain.

"Please don't take offense Bella," Alice begged, "but Jasper must keep his distance and Rosalie offered to keep an eye on La Push. But we're here to stay."

Bella shook her head with a look of _that's ridiculous_ in her eyes. "Of course, I understand," She choked out.

Esme and Alice embraced Bella again and held her while she sobbed, more controlled now.

_What's the plan?_ Emmett was looking meaningfully at me. I could see he was tensing, readying his muscles for a fight.

"We're waiting." I kept my voice quiet.

Simultaneously, Emmett's eyes and mouth widened. _For what?!_

I couldn't believe what I was about to say to him_. _"Calm down Emmett. I want to hurt him as badly as you do but we have to approach this rationally." It was a bunch of bull but if he knew I had no stock in what I was saying, he'd try to convince me to start the hunt tonight. Try, and probably succeed.

He rolled his eyes exhaustively in response. _Can you believe that Billy Black still had the nerve to scowl at us when he saw us here? I swear Edward, this isn't just about the thrill of a fight. I've had enough of these dogs. _He started envisioning a very pleasant, well pleasant for us, confrontation with Paul. Emmett always had a very detailed imagination and he was making my prior resolve extremely difficult.

"No. We do this the right way Emmett. And keep fantasies of breaking him to a minimum. This is hard enough without the visual."

_Fine!_ And with a huff we stalked off and sat in the available chair in the far corner of the room.

**Please take the time to review. Thank you so much! **


	13. Chapter 13 Remembering

**THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU for all of your support and your great reviews! **

**I don't own any characters, the talented Stephenie Meyer does. This is just for fun.**

**Chapter 13 – Remembering**

BPOV –

The beep of Charlie's heart monitor became excruciatingly repetitive. It counted each second, announcing to me that nothing had changed. I didn't need the constant reminder though, my eyes rarely drifted from Charlie's still figure on the bed. He hadn't budged.

Emmett stayed through the first few days but left on the pretense of needing to hunt. We all agreed that his strength was better used helping Rosalie watch La Push instead of molding and unmolding the frame of the chairs repeatedly. Edward made him vow not to do anything which seemed unnecessary to me as Emmett never said he wanted to, aloud anyway.

The endless patience I thought came with immortally was running out in the Cullen's that remained with me in Charlie's room. Carlisle was in and out the room consistently balancing his other duties throughout the rest of the hospital. But when he came to check on Charlie, I could see the anxiety eating through his calm mask. Edward, Alice and Esme all stayed with me through the two torturous weeks. Edward's pacing increased in speed until he was nothing but a blur of pale white striping the room. I kept my eyes away from him in fear of getting sick. Alice occupied herself by drawing detailed depictions of as many visions she could force herself to have. Her impressive portfolio was the size of the English dictionary. Esme, who insisted on keeping her hands busy, taught her self to knit. She had just finished blanket number sixteen preceded by a dozen infant throws and a ridiculous amount of socks.

I left Charlie's side only to shower and change. Edward and I returned just as quickly. He held me as I slept through the long nights in the lumpy sofa next to Charlie's bed. Conversation was sparse except when we discussed what we were going to tell Charlie when he woke.

"What's the story going to be?" I asked them.

Carlisle, Edward, Alice and Esme all pondered silently.

Carlisle spoke first. "His injuries could be consistent with a number of accidents. We should probably keep the sequence of events as close as possible up until… Paul."

"They stopped at his house on the way to go fishing… car accident?" Esme suggested.

"Billy was in the car with him but sustained no injuries, not a chance," Edward noted.

"Fishing Accident?" I asked. "Billy would have to agree that they chose a different place to fish than their regular spot but could the rivers current and rocks have done this to him?" I directed my last question to Carlisle while motioning to Charlie's broken form with a jerk of my chin.

"Yes, if he fell in and was carried further downstream."

"That should work," Alice chirped. "If Billy was the only other person there when it happened, he'd have no way to help once Charlie slipped."

We all thought this through and decided it would have to do. Of course, we still wouldn't know if it would work or even be worth the effort. This was pure agony.

Most of our time was spent in silence with the exception of the monitors, Alice's scribble, and Esme's needles clinking together. My mind was left to wander aimlessly. Spending hours on end in a hospital next to the unconscious body of my dad was not how I envisioned spending the days following my wedding. I don't know why I had expected anything different but color me crazy, I wanted time to relax and time alone with Edward. I finally concluded that the last 2 years had taught me enough to know that anything considered "ordinary" had no place in my life. So the anxiety ruthlessly dragged on.

I had my head down on my arm that was still clutching Charlie's hand. Outside of my control, I was lightly drifting in an out of sleep when I felt his fingers twitch within mine. I was instantly alert but before I was able to lift my head, Edward, Alice, Esme and Carlisle were already surrounding the bed. Soon after our eyes wandered over Charlie, we all looked at Alice.

"He's waking up," she confirmed.

A sigh of desperate relief escaped all our lips as we turned our attention back to Charlie.

"Uhhhhgggggg..." A dry moan choked through Charlie's throat.

Edward lightly pulled Esme and Alice back to the far wall with him while Carlisle circled the bed checking vitals and tweaking tubes.

"Uhhgg" Charlie moaned again.

Carlisle gently lifted Charlie's eye lids and danced a small light across his glazed eyes. "Charlie, can you hear me?" He waited a few moments and asked again. "Charlie, its Dr. Cullen, can you hear me?"

A few seconds passed and I saw Charlie nod infinitesimally, my heart raced.

"Oh dad," I gasped, leaning toward him.

"Be…Bella?" another choke.

"Yes dad, it's me, I'm here." I tried to blink away the budding moisture in my eyes.

"Wh…"

"Don't push yourself Charlie," Carlisle softly cautioned. "You're in the hospital but you're being taken care of. Bella, Edward, Alice and Esme are all here. Take your time."

Charlie stopped fighting his lids and his chest rose with a deeper intake of breath. I could feel his hand tightening around mine. I tightened mine encouragingly in response. Even in the short time since he woke, color was starting to fill his cheeks again, life was making its way back into his features.

Edward approached the bed again and started rubbing my back soothingly with his cool hands. "Alice, can you see anything?" Edward spoke low and fast but I knew she'd be able to hear him.

There was a pause and I shifted so I could see her face.

Alice's face was blank, she was concentrating. "No, not yet," she said, discouraged.

Charlie battled his eye lids again but this time he won. His gaze slowly swept his surroundings before they settled on my face. I can't imagine what he saw there.

"Dad?" I asked, gently moving our entwined hands to my cheek.

"Bella," he groaned once more. "Oh, I hurt."

I looked to Carlisle immediately.

"Yes Charlie, we'll try to take care of that as much as possible. What's hurting the most?" Carlisle asked him.

"Dr. Cullen?" Charlie muttered, incoherently.

"Yes Charlie, its Carlisle Cullen. Can you tell me what is hurting right now?

"Ughhhh… my head," he moaned.

At that moment, Charlie's eyes flickered with remembrance and I stiffened. Edward also tensed as I felt his fingers tighten around my arms.

"Where's Billy, where's Paul?" The words were jumbled, forced through an inactive throat but we all understood them.

Strangely, I felt Edward relax behind me in the next second.

"What do you remember Charlie?" Edward asked.

Charlie blinked and his eyes searched the ceiling. "Billy and I were going to go fishing, but… but we were in the kitchen. Paul was yelling, and… and I yelled back but…" Charlie's expression turned panicked, "but after that… oh God, everything goes blank! I can't remember what happened! What happened to me?!" He was trying to shout but the rasp weakened it to a whine.

I'm sure it was a tad puzzling for Charlie to see the faces of his family and friends filled with relief rather than the terror he felt at loosing his memory.

I tried to control my joy. "It's okay dad, you're okay."

"Then why can't I remember?" he barked back.

"Charlie, slight memory loss in the wake of a traumatic event is perfectly normal." Carlisle's sincerity was undoubtable. "Don't strain yourself but can you tell us what you remember before the morning with Billy and Paul in your kitchen?"

This confused Charlie but I had an idea of what Carlisle was wanting. I hadn't consciously realized before now that he was in danger of loosing the memory of more than just that day.

For one erratic second, I envisioned reliving the shock of me, marriage and Charlie, and I shivered.

"Uhmmmm… sure, it was Bella's wedding, at your place."

"Yes," Carlisle agreed, relief oozing from his lips.

I blew out the breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding in.

"Okay Charlie," Carlisle continued, "is there anything else, besides that morning that you don't remember?"

Charlie thought for a moment. "No, I don't think so, I don't know."

"We'll know for sure in time, but I wouldn't worry," he said, patting Charlie's shoulder gently.

"So what happened to me?" Charlie prodded.

The rest of that day was spent painting a fictional but detailed picture in Charlie's mind of him slipping into the river while fishing and being carried downstream by the violent current. He seemed to buy everything we said to our great relief. The Cullen's had exceptional experience with necessary deception.

Only Edward and I remained in the room when Carlisle explained to Charlie the extent of his injuries. That was rough.

"What about anything permanent," something seemed to get caught in Charlie's throat. "I mean, will I still be able to do the job… be police chief?"

"I can't say for sure yet Charlie but the outlook is good," Carlisle comforted him as best he could.

I thought I had a good understanding of Charlie's passion for his job and the idea of parting from it would be devastating for him. Hot anger deep in the pit of my stomach rekindled at the possibility. I hadn't thought much about Paul since knowing he was back in La Push but instantly I yearned to see his face, to see it and break it.

Charlie tightly accepted what he heard and moved to a lighter subject. He asked Edward for every detail about games and scores he'd missed while unconscious.

"It's silly for you to stay here Bells," Charlie said later, "I'm awake now and Dr. Cullen says I'm going to be fine." Charlie was embarrassed that I and half the Cullen family had been by his bed side for two weeks and was trying to convince us to go. "You can't sleep on that sofa. No, go home, come back tomorrow, or don't. Whatever, I'm fine." Right then he winced.

"Sure dad," I said, while rolling my eyes and settling in closer to Edward on the lumpy sofa.

"Really you two, go. I feel awful as it is that you've been here since your wedding. Take a little bit of the burden off and get out of here."

Reverse guilt trip. Parents are talented. With a loud huff, I gave in. "Fine dad but we'll be here as soon as you wake up tomorrow, okay?"

"Whenever, I'm not going anywhere."

I bent down and kissed his forehead as lightly as I could. He couldn't feel it due to the gauze still wrapped around his head but the sentiment was there. "We love you dad."

Charlie fidgeted uncomfortably, "Love you too, now go."

Edward rested his hand on Charlie's shoulder for a short moment then took my hand and led me toward the door. As soon as we were outside the room, Edward slowed just enough to wrap his arms around my waist and rest his chin on my shoulder. I felt his cold marble chest against my back. He didn't stop us from walking but continued down the hall. "How are you doing?" he asked.

"Where to begin," I sighed, "relieved, exhausted, angry, happy, hungry, and I think I smell."

He chucked.

"What about you?" I asked, "Do you need to hunt?". He hadn't hunted since the day before the wedding and his eyes had darkened to coal.

"I'm fine, but yes. I won't go far and I won't be gone long." He stopped and spun me around. "How about I take you home and you sleep while I hunt. You won't even have time to miss me."

The idea of sleeping in an actual bed, our bed, was something I couldn't pass up. "Deal," I agreed.

He bent down and as soon as his cool lips met mine, a familiar spark ignited.

"Let's get out of here," I begged and I started towing him toward the exit.

**Thanks for reading. Please take some time and review! **


	14. Chapter 14 Ties

**Thanks to everyone who is still reading this story. I really appreciate your reviews!**

**I still down own anything!**

Chapter 14 – Ties

EPOV –

I crept slowly back into our room. Not really necessary seeing as how Bella could sleep through a hurricane it seemed but it felt natural. The room was lit by the faint glow of the full moon hiding behind hovering clouds. Under the silvery light, I could see Bella's sleeping figure on the bed. The slow rise and fall of her body was inviting, a silent call begging me to near her. I obeyed.

Gently, I lifted the top layer leaving the sheet to guard Bella's warm slumber against my cold intrusion. I cradled her against my chest molding myself to her with as little movement as possible. She fidgeted slightly but then was still again. I smiled. Time ceased to mean much to me when I was near Bella so I wasn't sure how long I held her before she started to stir.

"Come back to me," I whispered gently into her ear.

She shivered slightly in my arms and I smiled again.

"Mmmmmmm," she moaned as she began to stretch. "Have you heard from Carlisle?" She asked this before she opened her eyes.

"No, he said he would call as soon as Charlie wakes. Did you get enough sleep?" I brushed my lips lightly to the soft skin on her ear. I moved down and sipped the skin of her neck, feeling it's warmth with my lips and tongue.

"Wh… what?" she stuttered.

I pulled back slightly so that I could see her expression. It was one of bliss.

"Sorry, did you get enough sleep?" I asked again. This time, I allowed her the chance to answer without distractions.

She blinked and her deep brown pools met mine. "Don't ever apologize for that," she murmured. Unexpectedly, her warm lips were moving avidly against mine until my back was against the bed. She released my mouth but moved down to the skin of my throat and chest.

I moved my hands along the smooth perfection of her skin. "I'm taking that as a yes," I chuckled.

She didn't answer.

I heard my phone vibrate across the room. It was still tucked in the pocket of my jeans that were lying on the ground. The last thing in the world I wanted to do was feel any separation between my body and Bella's but I had a suspicion it would be Carlisle calling. I glanced down at Bella who was drawing insignificant patterns with her finger tips on my bare chest. She was leaving a blazing trail of fire on my skin.

I kissed the top of her head. "The phone is ringing," I whispered, reluctant to move.

"Oh," she said while sitting up, gripping the sheet and clutching it to her.

That left me with one option. I wrapped myself with the comforter that had also found its way to the floor and hurried to my phone. My suspicion was correct.

"Carlisle," I answered.

"Edward, Charlie is awake and doing well. His memory is just how we created it."

"That's great," I sighed in relief. I walked back toward the bed where Bella was sitting and waiting anxious. I smiled at her encouragingly and I saw her tense shoulders drop slightly. She sprang from the bed, still clutching the sheet and ran toward the bathroom. I felt a strange sense of dejavu but followed her lead and began to dress myself.

"Don't bring Bella to the hospital just yet," Carlisle continued. "Charlie is scheduled for several tests this morning." He hesitated, "Billy was here earlier and has agreed to meet with Bella to discuss Paul."

The initial implication escaped my attention, "Where, when?"

"La Push in an hour."

I waited. Carlisle must have been joking but inappropriate humor was rather unlike him.

"Edward, Billy was quite clear that the treaty remains in place. We are to go no where near Paul. The location was chosen specifically for that reason and they've extended the invitation to Bella only."

I felt the rumble in my chest as a furious growl pushed itself through my throat.

"Billy thinks I'd allow Bella to be anywhere near that dog without me by her side? Is he insane?" I bellowed. I didn't realize at first that Bella was dressed and standing behind me. I spun around, and saw that the tension release I witnessed just moments ago was short lived. The worry lines in her beautiful face returned.

"Billy's presented us with the option. The treaty still stands and Bella goes alone or they handle Paul as they see fit. Billy assured me that Paul would be dealt with appropriately."

I snorted but my fury turned it into more of a snarl.

"I don't like it anymore than you do Edward but the choice is yours and Bella's. Billy said he'd wait through the day for her."

I finally pulled my eyes from Bella's troubled face and looked out the window to the back lawn. "Thank you Carlisle," I said before I closed the phone.

"What it is?" her voice trembled with panic.

I pulled her to my chest and spoke into her hair. "Charlie is going fine, it's not that. He's awake and scheduled for some tests this morning. He still doesn't remember anything specific which is a very good sign."

"Then why the shattered phone?" she asked, looking pointedly at my hand.

I hadn't realized it but I was clutching my hand into a fist with the phone still inside. Tiny silver shards fell to the floor when I loosened my grip.

"Oh!"

"Just tell me Edward."

I sighed. Billy was at the hospital this morning and talked to Carlisle. They are ready to discuss Paul but have made the allowance for only you to be there." I searched her face, looking for her reaction.

"What time?"

I felt my eyes bug out of my head. "Be serious Bella, you aren't going alone."

"We're not breaking the treaty, I want to look Paul in the face, so what other choice do I have?" she shot back. She was already pulling away from me.

"I'll talk to Billy. I won't ask to bring the entire Cullen clan but I'm your husband, he can't expect me to be okay with you walking into dangerous werewolf territory. It's absurd!"

"There's no time. I want this done and I want to be back at the hospital as soon as Charlie is finished."

I gawked, unable to comprehend what I was hearing. Nothing made sense. I heard the words but meaning evaded me. Bella had her keys in hand and was heading out of our room. I followed her still bewildered. One thing I did know was Bella. I knew her strong will and understood I had to a choice to make, and quickly.

"Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie!" I bellowed, unnecessarily. They could hear me if I whispered their names but I wasn't in the mood to control my voice.

Bella spun on her heal and glared at me. "What are you doing?" she hissed.

I took her keys and gripped her hand tightly. "I'm driving you to the line and if I'm expected to not follow you across it, I better bring reinforcement. And Bella," I took her face tightly between my hands and stared into her eyes. "If anything happens to you, anything at all, a broken treaty will be the least of their worries."

BPOV -

A flood of memories filled my mind as Edward slowed the Volvo at the invisible line. To both of our surprise, Jacob was leaning against his car in the exact spot he waited for me so many times months before.

"What is he doing here?" I asked Edward.

Edwards's eyes tightened as he concentrated on the area around Jacob. "He's waiting for you. He's here to drive you to his house."

"But how did he know I wouldn't have my truck?" I asked, suspicious.

Edward smirked. "He didn't know, but he knows enough about me. You can still take the Volvo in," he suggested.

I thought for a moment. "No, it will be okay. I won't be gone long."

I looked back to Jacob and saw his mouth fall open. I realized that he would have also seen Rosalie's convertible behind us carrying 4 additional vampires.

It was odd, I hadn't seen Jacob in months and this reunion did nothing to spark buried emotions. The only thing on my mind was my dad. The pain of seeing Charlie suffer in part because of me was enough to cloud everything else.

"Keep your phone in your hand." Edward said, struggling to control his tone.

"I will."

As I got out the car, I noticed my now brothers and sisters had as well. They were all standing near Edward and me with expressions that ranged from smugness to fury. All their golden eyes were fixed on Jacob.

"Don't worry," I told them without the slightest hope of them believing me. I reached up and kissed Edward before turning my back on them and heading toward Jacob. Jacob wasn't looking at me. He was focusing only on the group staring at him. I walked straight to the passenger side of the car and got in.

After the uncomfortable exchange of "Hi Jake", "Hi Bella" we rode the rest of the way to his house in silence. Awkward didn't begin to cover it. During the short glimpses I allowed myself to look at him, I noticed Jacob had thinned out considerably. I told myself now was not the time to dwell on the possible cause.

"I'm sorry about all of this Bella, so sorry," Jacob murmured so low I wasn't sure I heard him correctly.

We were just stepping out of his car into the rain in front of the red brick home. I followed Jacob into the familiar space. Sam was sitting on the sofa next to Embry and Quil was standing behind Billy's chair. All of them were gathered in the small front room.

"Thank you for coming Bella," Billy said.

I folded my arms across my check but otherwise didn't respond.

Billy cleared his throat then addressed the large boys occupying the room. "Charlie doesn't remember Paul's change. A fishing accident is responsible for his injuries."

The boys nodded.

Billy continued, "I think we can all agree that Paul is dangerous."

They all nodded again. I laughed.

Sam ignored me and spoke next. "He can't be allowed near people until he has better control over himself."

"He says in La Push," Jacob agreed, "and everyone is warned."

"But why is control so much harder for him?" Embry asked.

I had once wondered the same thing.

After a short silence, Billy answered him. "We don't know. We just know we have to work within his limitations."

"It's a good thing you know that now," I snapped. My eyes narrowed on Sam. "You lost control with Emily and Paul lost control once in front of me, don't you think you had ample warning to prevent this?"

"It does us no good thinking of that now," Sam calmly retorted.

I bit my lip. I was struggling to understand that banter around me. It was just that, banter. No serious discussion of Paul's punishment. "So Paul plays house arrest while Charlie sits in a hospital? That's your solution for him?"

Jacob addressed me now. "Bella, Paul feels awful. He'll do what he can to make sure it never happens again to anyone but what more can he do? He can't erase the past."

My teeth came together audibly. "Where is he?" I asked through them.

No one answered at first but finally Billy cleared his throat again. "He's here in La Push and he's not planning on going anywhere."

"Where is he?" I asked again, feeling my control slipping.

"You're not going to see him Bella," Sam said firmly. "It wouldn't do any good at this point and I'm pretty sure your leech of a husband would agree with me about not wanting you near him." The edges of Sam's lips twitch before he finished, hinting at a smile. That was the straw that broke through my composed control. The stress, anxiety and fear I had been holding the last few weeks had taken its toll.

"That 'leech' has more of a soul then any of you could hope to have. My dad is lying in a hospital bed at the hand of one of you and you still stick to your ridiculous ties?" I felt my body trembling with anger but I couldn't stop. "The Cullen's out rank every one of you in humanity and they aren't even human. I'd really like to know what your excuse is!"

"Bel" Jake started but I cut him off. I wasn't looking for an answer nor was I finished.

"No, Jacob. You pride yourself in being human, in holding warmth, like somehow that warmth puts you above the Cullen's stone cold, but you and these people you call your family are the furthest things from human I've ever seen. And if you remember, I met the Volturi! My family's goodness, and Charlie's goodness is something you can't hope to achieve." I saw Jacob wince and I started loosing steam. I took in three deep breaths but no one spoke. "We all agree it is in Charlie's best interest to remain unaware," I continued "but I'll be keeping close watch. You all know that my 'psychic leech' sister-in-law", using their common derogatory term for my dearest friend, "would be able to see if any of you comes close to him. If Paul goes anywhere near him, or anyone of you hurts him ever again, treaty be damned." I looked at each of their faces so that they could see the seriousness in mine. "It's done," I said as I turned around and ran into the rain.

I was sobbing before I hit the road. This felt like loosing a piece of me all over again. I was mentally kicking myself for expecting anything different. Of course they wouldn't turn on one of their own, no matter how real a monster he truly was. I realized as the fury burned that I was leaving that life, that time behind me with every step I took toward my new family. My focus now and forever was Edward and my family.

**I hope you enjoyed! I would have loved our characters to beat the snot out of Paul but I wanted to keep my story close to what these characters really would have done. Anyway, I'd love a review. Thanks!!**


	15. Chapter 15 Kicked Out

**I LOVE YOU GUYS! Thank you again to everyone for reading and reviewing! You keep me going. Stupid question but has everyone read the first chapter of Breaking Dawn? If so, WOW HUH!? If not, I recommend it. Come on August 2****nd****!**

**Stephenie Meyer in all her brilliance owns everything Twilight. Absolutely no copyright infringement intended. **

Chapter 15 – Kicked out

I got utterly and completely soaked walking back to my waiting family. I was clutching my torso trying to calm the shivers when I rounded the corner and their beautiful figures came into view.

"Bella! Oh God Bella," Edward yelled.

I couldn't see muchW detail through the sheeting rain but suddenly I felt cold arms around me and I was being towed swiftly toward the cars.

"What happened? Are you okay?" a chorus of voices asked.

I could only nod my head but the movement felt more circular then up and down.

After softly pushing me in the passenger side of the Volvo, I heard Edward address the others. "Meet us back at the house."

Nothing else was said. They parted and Edward was by my side in moments. I heard the purr of the engine and felt us turning back toward the house. Edwards's cold hand held mine, the anchor holding me together.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked again, his voice full of concern.

"I… I…d d don't k k k knoww," my teeth where hitting each other so hard I thought they'd shatter.

Edward pushed the heat in the Volvo to high and I felt the warm breeze begin to thaw my frozen form.

"Cchharrliee," I managed to say.

"We've got to get you cleaned up first Bella. It wouldn't do him any good seeing you like this."

I nodded again and the wetness in my hair splashed the leather seats. I could sense Edwards's curiosity but he didn't push for details about what happened and I was grateful for that. I was still trying to sort through the wreckage myself.

It took only minutes to return home. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper were waiting under the cover of the garage. Edward led me past them without a word. Once in our room, Edward gently helped me out of my sopping clothes and into the warmth of the shower. I could make out Edwards figure through the frosty glass leaning against the bathroom counter. The heat of the water pulsated on my skin. I felt the tension seep out of my body and follow the water down the drain. Slowly, I rested my hands against the far wall of the shower and let my head fall so I was looking at my feet. The water pounded on my back.

"It was a show Edward, just a show," I finally said.

"What do you mean?" he asked, voice gentle and velvet.

"Asking me to be there, it made no difference. They would even let me see him," my voice turned acidic before I could finish.

Edward didn't respond, probably grateful I didn't go near Paul just as Sam had predicted. I tried not to let that bother me.

"I need Alice to watch Charlie for me. If his future disappears, and I don't care who goes near him, if it disappears, the treaty is broken."

"Of course," he replied. After another brief pause he asked, "what are they going to do with Paul?"

"Ha!" I snorted but cut myself off short. This was the question that would push me to the edge again. "Nothing," I spat, "they said they'd watch him and he wouldn't leave La Push, but that's it."

I heard Edward's low growl but he didn't say anything. Like me, he was probably too upset to form his thoughts into acceptable words.

I finished up quickly after that in anticipation to get back to Charlie.

As Edward and I walked down the stairs, I saw the still curious eyes of 5 now furious vampires. I took in a deep breath and explained to them what happened in La Push. Emmett was absolutely irate. His voice reached pitches I'd never heard from him before. He didn't take time from his rant to stop and breathe except for when he pat me on the back and congratulated me for "finally telling those flea ridden dogs where to go." Alice just shook her head but agreed to keep Charlie on constant watch. Esme hugged me relentlessly and promised me everything would work out. Rosalie remained quiet for the most part except when she tried to Emmett to lower his volume and poor Jasper was beside himself trying to control calm us along with control himself. Edward, with more effort than I can imagine, talked us all through it. After coming to the shared consensus that there was nothing more we sensibly could do, I asked Edward to take me back to Charlie.

Time, as usual, continued to tick by, ever changing, never stopping. This time though, I didn't dread the Earth's constant movement because the more it turned, the better Charlie got.

"Ouch doc!" Charlie complained while Carlisle worked to wrap gauze on his recently cleaned head wound.

"I apologize Charlie but it would help me if you stopped moving."

I stifled a giggle. Put a badge and a gun on that man and he's indestructible but re-bandage a sore and he turns into a big baby.

A full week had passed since Charlie first woke up and his improvement was visible everyday. He tried to convince Carlisle, to no avail, he was ready to go home the morning after he woke up. Charlie spirits seemed higher than usual today though because Carlisle was getting ready to sign his release forms. The tests confirmed he would make a full recovery with the exception of some scarring. Charlie would spend another week in bed (or rather on couch) at his home and return to duty the week after. As unbelievable as it seemed to be, the haze I'd been living in was starting to clear.

"Now Bella, this babysitting nonsense has gone on long enough," Charlie snapped.

My brows creased innocently but he didn't give me time to respond.

"You've already missed the first part of school and I won't allow anything more."

"Dad," I started, but Charlie interrupted me again.

"No Bella, I'm fine. You're married now and it's time for you to start living that life. I've got plenty of friends here and I'll be just fine."

I rolled my eyes thinking of Charlie's best friend Billy Black. "What will you eat dad? How will you get up the stairs? How will you shower?" I challenged.

"I'll manage just fine thank you very much," he said gruffly before turning and locking his eyes on Edward. "Now, I expect you to do as I'm saying. Get her out of Forks."

I looked up to Edward but he was staring intently at Charlie. I wondered what he was hearing.

"Yes sir," he finally said.

My mouth dropped open as Charlie sighed in relief.

I turned back to Charlie and narrowed my eyes. "Edward, can I have a minute alone with my father please?"

Edward didn't answer but kissed the top of my head and left the room.

"There is nothing to discuss Bella."

"Dad, I can't leave you like this," I said as I neared his bed. I sat on the end still overly careful not to cause him any pain.

Charlie took in a deep breath and I noticed for the first time moisture rimming his eyes. "Bella, I love you and I'm so grateful for everything you done for me these past couple years. I'm so glad you came to live with me too but it's time for you to start living your life. Sure, the timing of this," he gestured to himself, "sucks but it doesn't really matter. You don't belong here anymore and I can't stress enough how fine I'll be." Tears spilled onto his cheeks and he fidgeted uncomfortably. "Now, I don't want to talk about this anymore. I expect you to pack your stuff and kiss me on your way out of town."

I was about to start again but Charlie's glare stopped the words before they could escape.

"I'll miss you Bells," he said, with more emotion I've ever heard in his voice.

Was I really saying goodbye? Was this it? How could I leave him in such close proximity to the wolves after what just happened?

"I," I was going to say 'I can't go' but as I prepared the rebuttal to leave my lips, I knew it wasn't true. I could go, and now was the time. I had done what I could for him and staying in Forks would mean me staying human and inevitably, the Volturi's involvement. Both situations were impossible to accept or ignore. I knew Charlie wouldn't go a moment unwatched and though I granted the wolves little friendship now, I trusted Billy and Jacob enough to never let this happen again. Instead of finishing what I started saying, I whispered "I'll miss you too dad, everyday". And I leaned in and gently kissed his forehead.

**Thank you so much for reading. Please review! **


	16. Chapter 16 Leaving

**Thanks again for all of your great reviews. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but my family experienced an unexpected death. For the first time in months, I had a hard time concentrating on Edward and Bella. Thanks for being such awesome readers. **

**I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Chapter 16 – Leaving **

**BPOV – **

I was looking mostly at my feet when we walked into the house. As I glanced up, I suddenly lost barring of where I was. I stopped at the foot of the grand staircase taking in my surroundings. The house that we left fully furnished and inhabited this morning was skeletal and bare only a half a day later.

"Wha," I started to ask but Edward cut me off with a sweet kiss.

"I called them while you were talking to Charlie," he said against my lips. "We're used to packing."

"But, how did you know?" I asked mystified.

He paused for a moment looking intently into my eyes. "I heard what Charlie was going to tell you, and I had a feeling you'd agree."

I just shook my head. "Unbelievable," I mumbled. The power the Cullen's held's continued to amaze me. I glanced around the room taking in the site.

Edward misinterpreted my hesitation. "Bella, there is no hurry. We don't have to leave immediately. Packing for us is as simple as doing laundry," he teased.

"No Edward, that's not it. No, Charlie was right, it's time." I looked up to see Edward's angelic smile. "When are we leaving?" I asked.

"All the final arrangements are being made now. We could be ready to go before sundown but it's up completely up to you. We can leave tomorrow morning, or afternoon, evening, next week, whenever."

I thought about that for a moment. "I wouldn't object to another evening in our room," I suggested, staring down at our entwined fingers.

When I looked back up at him, his angelic smile was replaced by one slightly more devilish. I smiled in return. Edward gently but swiftly took me in his arms and started kissing me before his foot hit the first step. I felt the soft bounce of our bodies as we ascended the stairs toward our room. Edward kicked the door shut behind him once we were inside and he proceeded to carry me to our bed.

Edwards gentle touch was like nothing I'd ever felt before. Nothing would ever compare to what it did to me. It was nearly impossible to remember that we were not the only two people in the universe when we were wrapped up in each other. When he touched me, nothing else in the world mattered, no one else existed except him and me. Our connection was like an open flame to gasoline. Our passion burned until it felt it would consume us and leave nothing but ashes in its wake. Regardless of this or its encompassing it held over me, I knew I'd never resist it, never say no to its seductive call.

"_Passion, it lies in all of us, sleeping... waiting... and though unwanted... unbidden... it will stir... open its jaws and howl. It speaks to us... guides us... passion rules us all, and we obey. What other choice do we have? Passion is the source of our finest moments. The joy of love... the clarity of hatred... and the ecstasy of grief. It hurts sometimes more than we can bear. If we could live without passion maybe we'd know some kind of peace... but we would be hollow... Empty rooms shuttered and dank. Without passion we'd be truly dead." __(Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Passion - Joss Wheadon)_

A bustling of voices from the lower level stirred my consciousness. Our room was dark, lit only by the clouded moon. As I surfaced from my sleep, I realized I was alone. I was not wrapped in Edwards arms nor could I feel the comforting weight of his body next to mine. Slowly, the voices from downstairs became more discernable. I looked at the clock that read 11:54 p.m. in bright green.

"What are you doing here?" an angry voice asked.

"Just give me a minute," a familiar gruff voice pleaded.

I heard Edwards's velvet voice next. "Keep your voices down, Bella is asleep." His tone was polite but rang with definiteness.

There was a short pause before the angry voice whispered. "Say what you want and then go far away."

"I didn't come to talk to you," the gruff voice shot back.

"We'll pass the message along, you aren't going near her," Edward hissed.

Another pause and I realized what was happening. The familiar voice and the even more familiar hostility could only accompany a member of the pack, Jacob.

I jumped out of bed and headed for my clothes, doing my best to ignore the gnawing pest in the pit of my stomach.

**EPOV – **

"What are you doing here?" Emmett growled. He was clenching and unclenching his fists and jaw leaning toward Jacobs figure in our doorway. _Just say the word Edward, one tiny word and I'll knock his teeth through his skull. Just say the word I'm begging you. _

_Oh calm down. _"Just give me a minute," Jacob said.

"Keep your voices down, Bella is asleep," I snapped, looking only into Jacobs eyes. I ached for my Bella. I didn't want her to wake up to this, to see him again.

_Edward, he's alone and on our turf, he broke the treaty already, we could use that. Just say the God damn word. _"Say what you want then go far away."

"I didn't come to talk to you," and he looked between both Emmett and I. _This is between me and Bella._

"We'll pass the message along, you aren't going near her."

Alice appeared behind us, Rosalie and Jasper following her. "_What the hell?" _Alice and Rosalie thought in unison. Jasper added, _"oh boy". _

Jacob took in the sight, rendering him outnumbered and his shoulders slumped in defeat. "I just want to talk to her, to apologize. Make it right before you make her a -,"

Emmett's hand wrapped around Jacob's throat so quick, even my eyes didn't keep up with the motion.

"If I hear you say 'filthy bloodsucker' one more time dog, you'll be sucking food through a straw for the rest of your life. I don't appreciate insults against my family in our house."

"Emmett," I said sharply, noticing the darkening of color on Jacobs face.

Emmett dropped his arm. Jacob staged back, out the door and down the steps. He hunched over and started coughing.

"What the hell is going on?" Bella's beautiful panicked voice came from the top of the stairs.

_"Oh boy," _Jasper thought again. I looked at him, exasperated.

"Bella," Jacob said from outside, still hunched over coughing.

"Jacob?" Bella asked, pushing herself through our anxious formation. I expected Bella to shoo us all away and prepared myself for defiance but instead, she entwined her fingers with mine and pulled me with her down the outside steps. She turned briefly and pointed to the furious faces of our siblings. "Stay," she commanded. This surprised me as well. Bella wanted our family to stay. I became hopeful that she'd learn to trust how much she meant to all of us.

Simultaneously, all four of them planted their feet, folded their arms across their chests and narrowed their eyes on our unwelcome visitor. I glanced back at Bella who was staring viciously at Jacob too. She didn't speak. She didn't even blink.

_Geeze, I've never seen her like this. _Jacob thought and I understood. Of everything Bella was, hostile was not one of them. But now, hostility was emanating off her in waves. _Maybe I shouldn't have come. _

I laughed out loud.

"I know you're leaving soon," Jacob said, ignoring my outburst, "and I just didn't want to leave it like that between us. I can't Bella. I'm so sorry about Charlie and Paul and this whole mess. I just wanted you to know that before you," he hesitated glancing at Emmett, "leave, I mean." Jacob searched her face but Bella didn't flinch.

_I am not going to miss them when we leave. _This came from Alice.

_You can still say the word Edward. _I shook my head for Emmett's benefit.

"Thank you," Bella finally whispered. I heard her heart thumping loud and steady and she tightened her warm grip around my hand. She was quiet for another long moment. "Keep Charlie safe, please."

The exchange was the coldest I'd ever seen between Bella and Jacob.

Jacob continued to study Bella's features. _She's already gone. _He nodded and looked down at his feet. Silently, Jacob turned and walked toward the trees, not looking again at any of our faces.

Once he was out of sight Bella sighed. "I'm ready to leave," she announced. "I'll wait to say goodbye to Charlie but then, I want to go."

_Thank God! _Rosalie tired of Forks months ago.

"We'll get the cars ready," I commented, trying desperately to read her face. Suddenly I saw something in her eyes. A spark of a familiar emotion I hadn't seen on her face for some time; unsurpassed excitement for the unknown.

**BPOV – **

Edward insisted I go back to bed after Jacob left and I was too tired to argue. I woke at 8:00 with a new high running through my veins. I dressed quickly and packed the remaining tidbits from our room. Only the furniture remained. The room looked skeletal and cold from what it once held. I allowed the latch to catch on the door, closing it for the last time and saying a little goodbye. I already knew today would be filled with farewells, some easier than others.

I walked the hallway slowly, trying to take in the sights and sounds, imprinting them permanently into my memory. I let the smooth finish of the railing slide through my fingers as I took step by step down the stairs for the last time.

Edward and his family were convened in the front room. I walked toward Edward and he took me into his lap wrapping his arms tightly around me. He first kissed my lips lightly but then moved to my cheek and then to my hair. His scent moved through my strands attacking my senses.

"I'm not riding with them," Emmett said, jabbing me in the arm with his elbow.

I flushed scarlet of course, and Emmett laughed. Trying to revert the attention away from me I asked, "So, what's the plan?"

Carlisle answered, "We're ready to go. If you'd like to take this time and say goodbye to Charlie, we'll wait here." I nodded and a small lump entered my throat.

"I'd like to join you, if that's okay," Alice said.

"Of course Alice," I agreed while I standing up. "Let's go." I wasn't looking forward to this but I knew it had to happen.

Alice followed us to Edwards Volvo parked out front of the house. The drive was fast and quiet. The silence was out of character for Alice who stared out the windows with a mix of emotions playing on her features. When we pulled into the drive, behind Charlie's cruiser, we all took in deep breath and reached for our door handles. In unison, we stepped from the car and headed up the walk.

"Dad," I called after opening the front door.

"Bella?" he sounded startled.

I walked into the front room, hand in hand with Edward, Alice following closely behind.

"Hey kids!"

Charlie was laying across the couch watching a game on the TV. His bandaged legs were hidden by a blanket and bright red gashes polluted the skin on his face and arms. In front of him was a TV tray riddled with the remains of a microwaveable dinner. I rolled my eyes.

"You're looking better Charlie," Alice commented.

"Thanks dear. I'm feeling better too. The pain isn't as bad anymore. Please tell your dad again how much I appreciate his help." Charlie glanced at our faces. "Good," he said, "You did as I asked Edward, thank you."

I sat down on the few inches of open couch next to Charlie. "Are you sure you're going to be okay dad?" I asked.

"Don't start Bella," he said firmly but I could see the slight quiver in his lower lip.

Beyond my control, wetness welled in my eyes and spilled onto my cheeks. "I'm going to miss you dad." I plunged into his chest and wrapped my arms around his neck.

He patted my back and spoke into my shoulder. "Well, I'll miss you too kid but we'll keep in touch. It's not like you're dying."

A sob broke through my chest.

"Hey, it's okay Bells."

After another few moments of my sobbing, and his soft pats, I leaned away from him so I could look into his eyes. "I love you dad. Thank you for everything."

Charlie lost a little control as well and for the second time I could remember, Charlie cried. "I love you too Bella."

"I'll call you as soon as we get there okay?" I said as lightly as I could. I knew Charlie was not comfortable with emotions and as far as he knew, I'd be back for fall break.

"Sure, you be safe you hear, all three of you," he added for emphasis.

I hugged him once more until I heard his sharp intake of breath. "Oh sorry," I said, releasing him and patting the air around him.

He smiled tentatively.

I stood up and backed away from him, blindly searching for Edward'ss hand. His cool fingers brushed my arms before taking me into his grip. Alice neared Charlie and took him into a tight hug.

"Take care of yourself Charlie," she said.

"You too Alice, I'm so glad Bella has you as a friend. Oh, I guess sister now," he chuckled softly.

"Me too," she said while turning and winking at me.

Alice came and took my hand while Edward shook Charlie's. No one could argue with the profound respect that shone through Edwards eyes. "Thank you Charlie," he said.

Charlie replied with a grunt and signaled us toward the door.

The walk back down the hall, out the front door and down the walk to the car was unsounded. Each step that took me away from my dad was a step down the path of my new life. A piece of me ripped and tore as the distance between us increased but almost in chorus, the closeness of my desire was healing me.

**Thanks for reading. Please review! They keep me going!**


	17. Chapter 17 Alaska

**Thanks again to everyone who has read this story and the awesome reviews. If you haven't reviewed yet, please please please do. **

**I don't own anything Twilight and no copyright infringement intended. Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer. **

**Chapter 17 - Alaska**

I wondered idly if in, let's say 250 years, I'd finally get used to the life, luxury and resources of the Cullen's. Looking at the great estate, nestled into the wall of the shielding mountain, deep in the heart of the Alaskan wilderness, I highly doubted it. Only in my wildest dreams did homes like this actually exist. And never in them, was I ever a part of their existence. Me, a simple, ordinary and pale girl from Phoenix in one of the grandest homes I'd every seen, surrounded by the most beautiful people and landscapes in the world. Simply mindboggling.

I felt cold iron hands at my waist and icy sweet breath at my ear.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked, letting the tip of his tongue lightly amuse my skin.

"Wrong?" I replied, bemused, "I'm speechless!" I turned to face him.

Edward smiled excitedly. "Would you like a tour?"

Was it still silly to feel intimidated by the Cullen's wealth, beauty and perfection when I was now one of them? Silly yes, but completely unavoidable.

Edward didn't wait for my response and started towing me toward the front door that was held open with a small packing box. The rest of the Cullen's were meticulously settling into their new home. Only every once in a while, I'd feel the pleasant effects of Jaspers presence, I'd catch glimpses of Alice's black spiky hair, Emmett's burly form, Rosalie's perfect legs or Esme's sweet voice. Carlisle was tucked away in his study unpacking his books. With the sheer vastness of this property it felt almost as if Edward and I were the only inhabitants.

The interior of the home was as unbelievable as the exterior. The color scheme copied that of the estate in Forks in that the walls and accents were a soft white. Vast windows allowed natural light to spill in throughout the house. The estate had grand rooms in separate areas of the house for all four couples, two separate dens for both Carlisle and Jasper, a planet size garage for the benefit of Edward and Rosalie and enough closet space to fit the entire contents of the Mall of America for Alice. Emmett was overjoyed with the wildlife prospects.

"And this," Edward said gesturing widely to the elegant open space, "is our room."

My jaw hit the floor. 'Our room' was the size of Charlie's entire house. An elegant king size bed decorated the closest wall, opposite a grand fireplace. The far wall, mostly glass, greeted us with a view of the Alaskan forests. Two interior doors stood open, one leading to an impressive walk-in closet, the other to a bathroom suite.

I could see Edward scrutinize my reaction from the corner of my eye but my sheer 'awe' could not be contained. I walked around the room dumbfounded, touching the texture of the soft white walls, feeling the softness of the pillowed comforter atop our bed, and reveled in the heat from the roaring fire. I tried to control a frown at the site of the closet, almost desolate on my side. I hadn't realized how little wardrobe I actually had. There was a lot of things running through my head but "Wow", was the only thing that escaped.

"Do you like it?" Edward asked, approaching me again.

"It's incredible."

"Its home," Edwards's lips softly crushed mine then and I reacted as I always had. I pulled his body closer to mine and he graciously obliged

"Edward," I whispered when he released my lips, allowing me to breathe, "I'm ready."

His lips, traveling down the nape of my neck froze. He lifted his head slowly, and it hurt me to see the despair in his eyes. "There's no hurry Bella, we just got here."

"Yes there is," Alice chirped from across the room. I hadn't heard her enter but she was standing in the open door frame of our room looking somber.

"Damn it," Edward snapped.

"What?" I asked, looking between their beautiful figures.

Edward met my anxious eyes and sighed. "The Volturi, they've lost their patience. The guard is planning a visit."

A cold chill ran up my spine. "Oh," I muttered, looking down at my feet without seeing them. "It's okay Alice, I was just telling Edward that I'm ready."

"I'll get Carlisle and inform the others," she said before disappearing.

Edward was glaring furiously after her. I used my index finder under his chin so that I could move his head around to face me. As he turned, the anger melted leaving a look of agony.

"Please Edward," I pleaded, "Everything will be fine."

He cupped my face in both his hands and brought my forehead to his lips. "I don't want to hurt you Bella. We don't know if the morphine is even going to work and… and if it doesn't… the pain."

"Is temporary," I amended, talking into his chest. "If the morphine doesn't work then its three days and then it's over. Three days is nothing Edward." I looked up at him then, locking his golden eyes with mine. The sadness I saw in them was unbearable. "I need you to do something for me."

"Anything."

"If the morphine doesn't work, go away."

Edward snarled. "Not a chance."

"I'll have Carlisle, Alice and even Esme to look after me. I won't be alone Edward,"

He cut me off, "no!'

"Let me finish. If I'm in that much pain, seeing you suffer with me will only make it worse. I'll need to concentrate on getting through it."

"That is unfair Bella, and completely out of the question." He was still holding my face in his hands and as he lifted it and I saw something change in his eyes. "You are my wife Bella, my everything. Do you understand that? I'm bound to you in every way one person can be bound to another and beyond. What I feel for you is in the very core of everything that surrounds me, beating, pulsing and thriving with more love you can imagine. Please try to consider this from my perspective. Can you understand that I will not, cannot leave your side?"

I was silent letting the tears stream down my face and onto his hands. Finally, I nodded once.

The entire Cullen family was convened in our room. The elegant bed coverings had been replaced by generic white sheets and beside the bed were Carlisle's medical bag and a stack of towels.

Edwards's arms were wrapped tightly around me and I was flanked with Alice, Jasper and Esme on my left and Emmett and Rosalie on my right. Carlisle was speaking to everyone standing directly in front of me.

"Just to make sure we all understand. Jasper, we need to you remain somewhat close. This is going to be difficult for you, more than I can imagine with not only the blood but also the force of emotions you're bound to feel emanating from the rest of us but anything you can do to help us stay calm will be valued."

Instead of responding to Carlisle, Jasper looked directly at me, "of course," he said with a slight smile.

"Alice, don't become too overwhelmed and loose sight. As always, keep a lookout for any possible interruptions, danger, or problems." Alice nodded.

"Emmett, you need to remain close as well. Your strength may be a necessity." Carlisle's eyes flickered to me for the shortest second and then back to Emmett.

"I'll be here," Emmett agreed and then nudged my arm with his elbow.

The idea of needing Emmett's strength for little ol' me during these next few days was making any kind of sense. I let the thought go and focused back on Carlisle.

"Esme and Rosalie, please stick close if possible. We'll all need the support."

In my peripheral I saw them both nod and Carlisle continued again.

"Edward, I'll confirm the specific instructions with you again when it's time, but for now, you need to hunt. In fact, we all do. I know you're not thirsty," he interjected when Edward started to argue, "but it won't take long and I think it wise we take all precautions." Edward remained silent so Carlisle continued. "Alice, Rosalie and Esme will go first, and when they return, Edward, Emmett, Jasper and myself will go. Bella,"

I had been looking up at Edward's perfect stone face and turned to face Carlisle when he said my name.

Carlisle walked toward me and put his hands on my shoulders. Looking directly into my wide eyes he said, "These are only precautions I assure you. Everything will turn out fine. Alice can see that. We just want to make this go as smoothly as possible for you. We'll be able to start in just a few hours if that's okay with you."

"Yes," I said confidently as butterflies rioted in my stomach.

The crowd in our room quickly dissolved and Edward and I were left alone. Without the slightest tick of conversation, we folded into each other and made love. We poured everything we had to offer in that time into one another. During that time, we forgot all our fears, anxiety, and anticipation. We saw and felt only each other.

Alice, Rosalie and Esme returned two hours later. With an encouraging smile from me and a 'the quicker you go, the quicker you get back' from Alice, Edward left with his brothers and father to hunt. I had changed into my favorite sweats and a cotton tank top. I figured I'd try to make myself as comfortable as possible. Alice sat with me in our room, listening quietly to classical piano, waiting for their return.

I took Alice's hands in both of mine. "Alice," I said, waiting for her to look at me, "if the morphine doesn't work, I need you to help Edward. This is going to be so hard on him."

"I know," she said. "I'll do what I can to comfort him Bella but he'd kill any one of us that tries to separate you two."

"I know," I replied, feeling the full conviction of my agreement. _It's only three days _I continued to tell myself, _only three days_.

The door to our bedroom opened then and Edwards golden eyes shone bright in the dim light.

Alice gave me a tight lingering hug and whispered into my ear, "Don't be scared, we're all here for you and Edward and everything is going to work out fine."

I tightened my arms around her pixy body in response.

Edward walked toward me followed by Carlisle. Edward nodded once as Alice passed him on her way out. With a soft click of the closing bedroom door, my transformation began.

**Thanks for reading! I greatly appreciate reviews! **


	18. Chapter 18 The Change

**I don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. No copyright infringement intended. This is just for fun. **

**Chapter 18 – The Change**

**BPOV – **

Each and every time Carlisle said the word 'bite' during his instructions, Edward flinched. This happened a total of 37 times that I was able to count. It was a very long half hour to say the least.

"Okay," Carlisle said, "I'll be right outside. Edward, say when you're finished and I'll return to administer the morphine."

Edward nodded and Carlisle stood. Before leaving the room he gave me a comforting hug and a reassuring smile.

After Carlisle quietly shut the door behind him, I turned to Edward, sulking on our bed. "Thank you Edward," I whispered into his ear. I knew this was going to be hard on him.

He kissed me briefly but then pulled back and placed his ear against my beating heart. I wrapped my arms tightly around him and felt him begin to sob. I held his head against my chest, both of us listening to the last beats of my heart.

With the lightest of pressure, Edward pushed me gently until I was lying horizontal on the bed. He kissed me again and moved slowly down to the nape of my neck. Between dry sobs he whispered "I'm so sorry… so sorry Bella," against my neck. I shook my head in response to his apology and in that same moment felt his teeth puncture my skin.

Outside of my control, I took a sharp intake of breath. My traitorous body deceived me and I leaned into him instead of away. His teeth sunk deeper into my flesh. I felt the pull of my blood throughout my entire body and heard him swallow once, twice, three times then abruptly he pulled away.

Edward kissed my open mouth before moving to the opposite side of my neck. As before, he whispered into my skin. I felt the sharp stab, heard my pained intake of breath and then felt the pull. One, two, three swallows and he released my neck.

I hadn't realized I had closed my eyes but when I felt Edwards's cool lips on my mouth again, I realized how tightly I was straining to keep them shut. Edward kissed both my eyes and moved down to my right arm. The sensations were blending. Pain, pull, swallow and release. Edward pressed his lips to mine once again. I felt my face contorted in pain and tried as I might to smooth it out. I felt his cool lips on my left arm before the pain, pull, swallow and release. The instant Edward's mouth was free of my skin for the fourth time he called loudly to Carlisle. Then he was by my side wiping blood from my fresh wounds and whispering "I love you," into my ear.

I saw Carlisle enter the room, reach for his bag and quickly lean over me. I didn't feel the needle but suddenly felt moving warmth throughout my veins. He stepped away from me then gathering a towel in his hand and applying the pressure where Edward bit my arms and neck. Carlisle cleaned and patched my wounds in silence.

None of us said a word in anticipation I'd imagine for the pain.

A deep calm washed over me then and I felt the morphine throughout my body. I took this as confirmation that the experiment was working. No fire, not yet. The relief combined with drug was pushing me toward unconsciousness. Through a tunnel it seemed, I heard Edwards's anxious but beautiful voice speak to Carlisle.

"Is the morphine working?"

I didn't hear a response and soon the room went black.

**EPOV - **

"I'm so sorry… so sorry Bella," I whispered into the delicate skin of her perfect neck that my razor teeth were about to stab. I felt her shake her head decided to take advantage of the gentle motion. I parted my lips and pierced with the tiniest of pressure. Warm delicious blood flooded my mouth. I felt the venom seeping out of my mouth, into her body. There is no word in any language to describe Bella's blood. The ache in my throat and the monster inside that I had ignored and smothered for so many years was screaming in delight. But I shouldn't think about that. Bella… Bella was the only thing I would think about.

As my teeth sank below the surface of her soft skin Bella inhaled sharply. Carlisle recommended three swallows then move on and I did as I was instructed. Each time I lifted my face, I saw the lines of pain sink deeper into hers. I saw her struggle to smooth out her expression no doubt so that she could hide her suffering from me. I kissed her only briefly between bites so the quicker Carlisle could return with the morphine.

Last swallow and I forced my mouth away from her open and inviting wound.

"Carlisle!" I called, unnecessarily loud.

I fitted myself next to every curve of Bella's body and whispered "I love you," in her ear. The scent of her fresh wounds combined with the taste of her warm blood was almost maddening. I tightened my grip around her, closed my eyes and pushed my face into her hair.

Carlisle was in the room within an instant, readying himself to inject Bella.

_That was quicker then I expected._

I opened my eyes and watched as he injected the morphine into Bella's arm and moved to clean the fresh bites on her perfect skin.

_These are clean bites Edward. Her blood loss is not excessive. You followed my instructions perfectly. We've done what we can. _

I believe he meant this as a comfort but I flinched again. Was I supposed to respond? What on Earth could I have said? My pleasure?

"Is the morphine working?" I asked anxiously.

Carlisle was silent for a moment and I noticed Bella relax slightly in my arms.

"I think she's sleeping, is that good?" I asked, not giving him the chance to answer the first question.

Carlisle looked down at my wife, still in my arms, and to my dismay his face did not show the relief I wanted to see. "I'd imagine that's a good sign it's too early to tell."

I looked down into Bella's beautiful face and with all the internal strength I had, willed her to sleep throughout her change.

I held her for an unknown amount of time, feeling her body temperature lower ever so slightly with each passing minute. Her heartbeat on the other hand sped to a rate deadly to any human. It was the only thing I could hear, drowning out her breath and every other noise in the house. I concentrated on it, committing it's rhythm into my memory. _Thump, thump, thump_ _thump, thump,_ was the only sound in my head. That was, until she screamed.

**BPOV – **

**Two Hours In**

A sharp piercing sound stirred me from the darkness I was comfortable in. It hurt my ears and I hoped that Edward would make it stop, whatever it was. I felt oddly out of breath and prepared myself to take in air when I realized the sharp sound stopped and was replaced by heaving panting. My panting. Senses started to return and I felt my chest, heaving up and down faster then ever before. I felt my muscles spasm and tighten with every breath and lightly, I felt the cool lips at my ear whispering words intended to comfort me. More than anything though, I felt the fire. Every cell in my body burned and the flames were heating each other in a rapid increase throughout my veins. The high shriek started again as my back contorted unnaturally toward the ceilling. I knew part of me understood exactly what was happening but the pain was too overwhelming to think rationally.

"EDWARD!" I heard myself scream, "IT HURTS!"

"I'm right here. I know love, I know, I'm so sorry." And he was there. I tried to force myself to concentrate only on him and his arms that were holding me. Knowing he was there did nothing to alleviate the pain but I was glad in the fact that it wasn't the only thing I could feel. I could feel his body next to mine. His weight was a tiny comfort counterpart to the piercing hot pain coursing in my every inch of my body.

"I'm so sorry Bella," he said again and again. My entire body was trembling violently within his arms. Sometimes my teeth would hit each other and other times I'd feel my head bump up against Edwards chin so hard I expected a crack in my skull.

This phase however, didn't last nearly as long as I wanted it to.

**Six Hours In **

There was nothing but the pain and the shrieking. Not Edward, not his comforting words in my ear, not the thought of the outcome, nothing. I thought of nothing but the pain itself and anyway to make it stop. I was unaware who if anyone else was still in the room with me but I begged at the top of my lungs to whoever could hear for relief, unconsciousness, and even death, just to make the pain stop.

**Please take just a second to review and let me know what you think!**


	19. Chapter 19 Dying

Thank you so much for the reviews! if you haven't reviewed yet, please do so! They are much appreciated!

I don't own anything Twilight. The amazing Stephenie Meyer does (who I get to meet at the ComCon in San Diego! :) No copyright infringement intended. This is just for fun.

**Chapter 19 – Dying**

**Emmett's POV – 27 Hours In**

If ever I wanted vampire myths to be true, today was the day. I wished more than anything that I could dematerialize because I'd be somewhere in Antarctica. Although, even at that distance, I could probably still hear Bella's screams. They were a constant reminder that my new sister was in pain and that I wanted to break something, a lot of things.

"That is it!" Rosalie pushed herself off the hood of her car, threw her hands up in the air and headed for the door.

"Rose, babe, we need to stick around."

She turned on me, furious jabbing a perfect finger in the direction of my eyes. "I can't handle this Emmett. I thought the morphine was supposed to stop all of this. I can't listen to her scream anymore."

I pulled Rosalie into my arms and held her tightly. I cushioned one ear against my chest and covered her other with my palm knowing my efforts were wasted.

"She asked for this," Rosalie whispered, "she's dumber than I thought she was but damn it I care about her."

I laughed. "I know what you mean Rose."

After an unknown amount of time holding Rosalie against my chest in the garage, my acute senses noticed a softening of Bella's screams. Rose pulled back at that exact moment and our eyes met for half a second before we both bolted into the house and up to their room. Alice and Carlisle were standing outside the closed door sharing the same wide eyed expressions. I turned to see Jasper and Esme running toward us. Everyone of us looked down right ragged but Jasper looked particularly thrashed.

"I think it's safe to say it's not just me going deaf then," I said.

"No, she quieted," Carlisle replied.

Edward called to Carlisle and without a moment's pause he opened the door and slid into the dark room. Regrettably, my eyes traveled the distance into the room and surveyed the scene before the door could close. Bella was a translucent shade of white, trembling violently from head to toe. Her skin shimmered with sweat and her long brown hair was soaked through. Edward was purely panicked wearing a mask of worry, fear and desperation I've never seen before. The shock had me bolting for the front door into the damp air of the outside.

**Edward's POV – 27 ½ Hours In**

I saw only the glow then smother of light on Bella's pasty cheek as Carlisle entered the room.

"What's happening? Her heart, it's… and she's calmed down a little, is that good?" I asked him, my voice trembling. I witnessed the changes of my other siblings and even Esme but my mind wouldn't function properly. I found myself unable to focus or think straight. Seeing the person you love more than anything else suffering incomprehensible pain has an interesting effect on you.

Carlisle gently lifted Bella's wrist and placed two fingers on her veins. I reluctantly peeled my eyes away from her face to look at Carlisle with anxious desperation.

"Her heart is stopping Edward." _She's dying._

And so was my world. "Oh God, I…"

"Edward," Carlisle crouched near the ground in front of me balancing on this toes before continuing, "I can't imagine what you're going through but remember this brings her closer to the end of the transformation and the end of her pain." _Hang in there son. You'll both get through this and you're both doing great. _"I don't think her change will last the entire three days. The bites were placed and administered correctly which seemed to have sped up the process as we'd hoped. After… _her heart stops… _I'd assume her transformation to be complete within the day."

"But you do know, you watched, with Esme." I felt myself slipping. My self control was gone, used up to keep myself from going crazy during the past how many hours, days, it felt like years. I started to sob, useless dry sobs, and dropped my head into my hands. "Carlisle, how did you do it? How did you watch? How…"

I lost the ability to speak but I felt Carlisle's comforting hold on my shoulders. "You do it for her Edward. You can get through this, for her." _I'll leave you two alone but I'll be right out side. Say my name if you need me. _

I could only nod. After I heard the faint click of the closing door I took another moment to try to will myself some strength. Then, I gently positioned Bella back on the bed and wrapped my arms around her shoulders. Shifting myself so that she felt none of my weight, I rest my ear against her dying heart.

_Thump...thump……thump………thump……………thump………………thump……………_


End file.
